His Butler, In Love
by despairing.soul
Summary: This is a love story of Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive and the way they are developing their feelings for each other while dealing with a variety of adversities of fate. The 15 - year - old earl doesn't want to admit how he really feels about his butler... Enjoy! Sebastian x Ciel; boyxboy; yaoi; Kuroshitsuji; rated M just for safety reasons, slight lemons included
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian knocked quietly on his master's door and heaving no reply, went inside.

'Young master? Are you already awake?'

He pushed a trolley with the breakfast for the earl to the center of a big chamber. Ciel was still deeply asleep.

'I should have expected that' Sebastian sighed and drew back the curtains and let the sunlight spread around the dark room. Ciel moaned and hid his head underneath a blanket.

'My lord, it's high time to wake up' the butler said softly.

'No, it's not' he heard a weak and quiet voice of his master. 'It's still too early to even think about waking up!'

'I'm afraid I must disagree, young master. It's already 8:40 and you have a busy schedule for today. Starting with the morning appointment through the new Funtom's product testing to…

'Alright, alright, I get it' Ciel snarled at Sebastian and threw off the blanket. 'Just give me my tea already' he ordered.

'Yes, my lord' the butler bowed and poured the tea to the small cup. He gave the boy his tea and stepped aside to wait for the next orders. Ciel took a huge gulp and winced.

'What is it, young master?' Sebastian asked in surprise.

'What the hell did you put inside this bloody cup?!' The earl yelled at his butler. 'Are you planning to poison me?!'

'My sincerest apologies, my lord. I don't understand. It's just the Earl Grey, as usual.'

Ciel frowned at him with fury in the eyes.

'Bastard' he mumbled as he started to cough heavily.

'Bocchan!'in three big leaps Sebastian reached his master and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, holding him tightly.

'What the-?' The earl couldn't finish his thought as he suddenly grasped his stomach and threw up.

'Oh, dear' Sebastian sighed. 'I guess you fell sick, young master.'

'Sebastian?' Ciel's voice was so weak so that Sebastian strengthened his embrace.

'Yes, bocchan?' He mumbled breathing in the earl's delicate scent and smiling.

'Just clean this mess up, butler' Ciel's cheeks turned reddish.

'As you wish, young master' Sebastian sighed again and let go of the embrace. 'I'll be back in a minute, my lord'

Ciel didn't bother to reply and was stubbornly staring at his slender hands and still blushing.

'Are you sure you can cope without me for a second, young master?'

'Of course, you dumb!' Ciel replied rudely. 'Just… go now' he huddled and hid his face in the hands.

Sebastian left him trying not to looked touched.

When he came back, Ciel was sitting on his chair, still in his nightgown. He ignored his butler entirely so Sebastian started to change the bedclothes quickly. When he finished there was no sign of the little morning accident.

'Would you like a bath first before the breakfast, my lord?' He asked.

'Y-yes, I think so' Ciel was still touching his aching stomach.

'Right after the bath I'll prepare another tea and something light to eat for you'

'Let it be' the earl replied and let his butler carry him to the bathroom.

Ciel was already 15 but still he looked as if he was 12 or so thanks to his low hight and thin figure. He was as light as the feather.  
Sebastian prepared the hot water and undressed his master to put him to the bathtub.

'I could do that myself!' Ciel trembled and blushed to the ears.

'But, young master, that is my duty, especially when you're sick' Sebastian chuckled seeing him that embarrassed.  
Ciel muttered something indistinctly and turned his head away from the butler. Sebastian smirked a little and began to massage his master's body with a soft sponge.

'Are you alright, my lord? Maybe the temperature is too hot?'

'No' Ciel looked strangely at him. 'What makes you think that?'

'Your face is as red as a tomato, my lord' Sebastian tried to hide his smile.

'What?!' The boy immediately looked at the mirror to see his reflection. Sebastian was right. His cheeks were crimson. He felt uncomfortable with his stomach again but couldn't throw up. It was strange. Like a bunch of butterflies was filling his insides.

'That's enough' he said all shaking. 'Give me my towel and take me to my room. I need some rest'

'Of course, you need' Sebastian found Ciel cute when he was blushing like that.

'I would like another cup of tea' The Lord said when his servant laid him down on the bed again.

'Certainly. Are you not hungry, my lord?' Sebastian asked while pouring the tea.

'I suppose I won't be able to swallow anything' Ciel grimaced.

'That's understandable but I suggest you should eat at least something so as not to feel so empty inside which could cause the nausea again'

'O-okay' the boy replied.

'Then, young master, please, say "ah". I prepared a porridge for you today' Sebastian smiled widely.

'W-wait! I can eat myself, Sebastian!' The blush came on his face again.

'I don't want you to be bothered more than you have to be, my lord. Will you finally open your lips, master?'

As Ciel did, Sebastian put mildly a full spoon into his mouth.

'I-it looks wrong' murmured Ciel. 'I am already 15 but am treated like a 5 - year - old!'

'But you enjoy it quite a little, don't you?'

Ciel didn't answer knitting his eyebrows.

'I will reschedule all your today's duties for the upcoming days. Now, please, stay in bed for a whole day and rest, my lord. If you needed anything, just call for me and I'll come to check on you' he stroked his master's smooth hand. Then he stood up with the intend to leave Ciel alone.

'Sebastian?' He heard while closing the door.

'Yes, my lord?' He stopped and turned a bit.

'No, it's nothing. You can go' Ciel changed his mind and decided not to say the words which were trapped in his mind. Sebastian smirked and left the chamber.

'Thank you' the boy whispered though couldn't be heard by the demon.

Sebastian walked down a corridor heading towards the dining room in order to polish the silver cutlery. Then suddenly he heard an awful rumor from the downstairs and smelled the smoke.

'Oh, dear, that idiot, Bard, must have caused an explosion in the kitchen again. What is wrong with that guy?' Sebastian frowned annoyed and changed the direction. He only hoped that the noise hadn't woken up his precious little master. As he had fallen sick, he deserved some rest. No one will disturb him now, Sebastian thought rushing to the kitchen.

'What happened here for god's sake?' These words sounded strangely in his demon's mouth. The counter was ruined and the black smoke was coming out of the windows. The main cause of all of the exploding stuff was standing in the middle of the kitchen - Baldroy, of course.

'I-I o-only wa-wanted to p-prepare lunch for e-everybody' he tried to explain, stuttering.

'It seems you failed again' said Sebastian with a dangerous spark in his crimson eyes.

'I-I'm sorry, Mr. Sebastian!' He was terrified.

'Just get out and let me fixed this all up. Humans are so pathetic' he added when Baldroy left. Yet still there was one human in the world Sebastian cared about. He would do anything just to make him happy.

After a while the kitchen was no longer out of use. The butler of the Phantomhive family brushed aside two lost wisps out of his forehead and smiled, satisfied

with the result of his job.

'Let's polish this cutlery, then' he said to himself. Hardly did he leave the kitchen, he heard a loud groan. What's up now? Sebastian felt the irritation. He turned around and went toward the source of the noise in the garden. As the demon suspected, it was Finnian who pulled out all of the roses instead of the weeds again.

'Finni!' Sebastian raised his voice. 'How many times should I remind you that you're supposed to clear the garden of the weeds, not the actual flowers!'

'I know, Mr. Sebastian. I was mistaken again! It's just that they all look the same!'

The demon rolled his eyes over, trying to stay calm. He couldn't loose his self - control and get rid of these useless servants as Ciel wished them to stay. Nevertheless, he still thought about devouring their souls. Not for the taste valuables but simply because the world would be a safer place without these morons.

'Pull out the weeds now, Finnian. As no roses left in the garden, you won't be mistaken again' said Sebastian sarcastically. 'I will take care of planting new flowers later'.

'Thank you, Mr. Sebastian!' Finni smiled widely. 'What would we do without you?!'

'You would simply turn this noble mansion into the ruin' mumbled Sebastian as quiet so that the gardener couldn't hear his words.

Let's check up on Mey - Rin then. I am assured that she's bungling her job as well, he thought.  
He went inside the mansion again and headed toward the laundry room where he expected the maid to be. To his horror, it appeared that Mey - Rin nearly drowned in the soap suds. She used way too much soap to wash the bedclothes.

'Tell me why am I not surprised, Mey - Rin?' He asked while getting her out of the messy room.

'I'm so sorry, Mr. Sebastian' she yelled. 'I just don't see anything in these glasses and put a little too much of soap into the washing bowl! I'm so glad you came just in time to save me!' She tried to embrace him but he quickly slipped away.

'Clean this all up and come back to your duties, Mey - Rin' he sighed.

'Yes, sir!'

Sebastian checked the time on his watch. It was already 11:45 - almost the time young master would have his lunch.  
'Oh, dear, I'd better hurry up and cook the lunch for my lord so as not to be late'. He hastened to the kitchen again, all frustrated that he wasn't able to polish the silver as he'd intended to. Yet, the master was way much more important than the cutlery.

Sebastian gently knocked on the door.

'Come in' he heard. The butler carefully opened the door and pushed the trolley with master's lunch. He saw Ciel sitting on the bed in the nightgown.

'You're awake' Sebastian smiled a bit. 'Do you feel better or maybe the nausea came back?'

'No, I'm fine' he replied slowly.

'I'm glad to hear this, young master. Will you have the lunch? I prepared semolina with strawberry jam so as not to stimulate your sensitive stomach.'

'Sounds great but I'm afraid I'm too weak to be able to put anything into my mouth, Sebastian' when Ciel called the demon's name, his marked eye shined.

'Not to be worried, my lord. We can repeat our trick from the morning' Sebastian blinked at him.

'You mean, you feeding me?' Ciel asked blushing a bit and turning his sight away.

'Exactly, my lord. What do you think?' Raven - haired butler smiled at the boy.

'I-I'm not sure' he stuttered a little. 'It's quite embarrassing.'

'You don't need to be ashamed, bocchan. Just say a word and I'll act as you wish.'

'I don't want it this way' said Ciel. Color of his cheeks deepened. 'Sebastian, tell me, would you like to feed me?' He didn't dare to look into his butler's eyes. Sebastian's heart flattered. Is there a possibility he could feel the way I do?

'That will be my pleasure, young master' he replied softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here you have the second chapter :3 I hope you'll like it.

I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters (though I wish I did...). I simply love playing around with them ^^

When Ciel woke up the next morning, he felt perfectly alright and didn't want to waste any time. I already lost a whole day because of that stupid illness, he thought.  
Suddenly he recalled deep, seductive voice mumbling into his ear the "good night" words. He blushed. What is wrong with me?, he asked himself in his mind. Why am I still thinking about Sebastian? He shook his head in order to get rid of the embarrassing memories. I should forget and go on. That's the best thing I can do right now.

The overdue appointment appeared to be much more boring than he actually thought. He barely could stop himself from yawning and gladly welcomed the end of it, two hours later.

'Jeeez, one more boring businessman and I'll go crazy!' He nagged when his guest finally went away.

'I've just received the information that Lady Elizabeth is about to come, my lord. With her you certainly won't be bored.'

Ciel looked suspiciously at his butler hearing his strange tone. Sebastian looked dazzling as always but his smile was a bit faked or at least Ciel thought it was.

'That's not a solace, you know. Just a thought that I am to spend the next few hours with her annoying chatting all around me makes me sick.'

'Still, she is your fiancée. Shouldn't you be happy to see her?' Sebastian couldn't stop himself from asking this question.

'Are you mad? She is the very last person I would like to see right now! Don't even remind me about our arranged marriage, Sebastian. I am certainly not looking forward to become her husband' Ciel winced in disgust.

Sebastian chuckled while hearing these words. That confession made him happy. Ciel surely wasn't in love with her.  
Suddenly they heard the loud knocking on the front door.

'Dammit' said Ciel. 'Save me, Sebastian.'

'I wish I could, my lord yet I'm afraid that lies beyond my power' said the butler still smiling when he opened the door.

'Ah, Lady Elizabeth. What a surprise' he said rather cooly. The fact Ciel didn't love her wasn't making him like her.

'Hello, Sebastian!' Her voice was so annoyingly cheerful. 'Is Ciel around?'  
Of course she had to ask that question.

'He's a bit busy today, my lady. I don't know if he can find any time for…'

She rushed into the mansion and headed toward directly to the Ciel's study as like she hadn't heard Sebastian's words. He panted in stifled fury and followed her, half curious, half frustrated but surely willing to see Ciel's reaction to this pink monster's presence.

'Cieeeeeel!' She yelled out plunging into his master's room without even a knock. How impolite, Sebastian thought. I would never do such a thing unless bocchan was in a great danger. He stopped indoor to watch the scene. Elizabeth was holding Ciel tightly, nearly suffocating him. The demon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He has never been that jealous before.

'Ciel, I'm so happy to see you again! She chattered joyfully. 'We haven't seen each other for such a long time!'

'By such a long time you mean the past six days?' Asked Ciel choking.

'Of course! Haven't you missed me? I can't wait to marry you so that we'll be together for all of the time!'

Oh my god, that would be a horror, Ciel thought.

'Elizabeth, could you possibly loosen your embrace? I hardly can breathe.'

'I told you a hundred times to call me Lizzie. At least I am your sweetie little fiancée, am I not?

I'm going to faint, thought Ciel seeing black dots all around him. The last thing he heard before loosing conscious was horrifying "BOCCHAN!" as he drowned in the darkness.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and realized he was lying on his bed.

'Thanks heavens, you're alright' he heard a soft voice fulled with relief. He concentrated his sight on his butler's face which was way too close to his own. He frowned.

'Could you give me some more space, Sebastian?'

'Yes, of course' Ciel noticed a small blush on his pale face but it disappeared as quickly as appeared so that he wasn't sure if it was actually real.

'What happened?' The boy wanted to know.

Sebastian sighed. 'Miss Elizabeth held you so strongly that you lost your conscious. I wanted to send her home but she's a stubborn one and decided to stay and wait for you to wake up.' Alas!, he aded in mind. 'She's downstairs right now.'

'Oh, dear' Ciel laid down again. 'She's such a pain in my busy head. I mean, she always has to do something which leads to a catastrophe. Last time she was there my mansion almost burned down because of her stupidity. Not that long time ago she threw out of the window the most precious thing I possess.' saying that he touched his thumb with his family ring. 'She's a troublemaker. Tell her I don't want to see her anymore today.'

'Yes, my lord' Sebastian smirked thinking "with a great pleasure".

The demon left his master in the chamber and headed his steps toward the dining room where Elizabeth decided to wait. He reached the room in the very last moment to prevent another accident. The girl was about to ruin the best porcelain service the Phantomhives possessed.

'Be more careful, my lady' said Sebastian cooly. 'This is the best set young master owns.'

'Is he finally awake?' She didn't pay any attention to the demon's words. That made him even more pissed off.

'That is right, my lady. But hold on a second!' He grasped her arm to stop her. 'My master asked me to tell you that he doesn't want to see you around anymore today. I suggest you leave.'

'What?!' She screamed at the top of her voice. 'How could it be?! I'm his fiancée! He wouldn't ever say such a thing! He loves me! You dirty liar! You'd better watch your place, you dog!' Saying that she punched Sebastian in the face. That was completely surprising yet made him nearly furious and his inner demon wanted to come out and show his true form. Sebastian did his best in order not to let himself to loose control. The inner demon wanted to punish the mere human who punched him.

'What on Earth is going on here?' Sebastian and Elizabeth turned their heads to the new voice - the earl's voice. There was Ciel Phantomhive in the middle of the stairs staring at them angrily.

'Ciel! I'm so glad you're here! I wanted to stay by your side all of the time but your stupid butler told me not to. I really suggest you fire him' she was chatting while coming closer to Ciel. 'He's the worst! He told me you didn't love me which sounded preposterous as I know you do- Ciel? What are you doing?' She looked a bit confused. The earl barred her the way to him by his walking stick. She wanted to omit the stick but Ciel didn't let her.

'Step aside, Midford' he said quietly. Something dark was shining in his uncovered eye.

'Excuse me? What did you say, Ciel?' Elizabeth thought she just misheard and still tried to reach him.

' I said: step aside!' He shouted at her with fury.

'Ciel! What is happening? Why are you like that?' She was teary-eyed, nearly crying.

The boy started to go down the stairs. Elizabeth backed as he made her to with his stick.

'Every time you're here something bad happens to my house, my servants or even myself. If it wasn't for Sebastian I would have nothing but the ruin by now.

You are so filthy selfish as you never seem to care about anybody's needs but yours. Today you almost suffocated me. And again, if it wasn't for my butler I could have been even dead by now! You say you love me but you're treating me more like a toy than another person. And you. Just. Hit. My butler. Calling him a dog. You had no right! I have the only right to do that! I am the master of this house! Do you understand, you stupid girl?!'

'Young master!' Sebastian screamed in horror. Though he loved Ciel's speech, his duties as a butler made him try to stop the earl before he'd do something he would regret.

'Stay where you are, Sebastian! That's an order! I'm not finished yet.' He continued his speech.

'This is the last time you're here, Elizabeth. I'm breaking the engagement and I don't want to see you anymore!'

'B-but, b-but…' her face looked disgusting as she was all snotty. 'Ciel-'

'Don't ever call me like that, Midford. From today I am the lord Phantomhive for you. This is over, Elizabeth.'

She glared at him in disbelief. That was like a nightmare for her. Her dearest Ciel saying all these awful things! She wished him to stop but he never did. She turned around and ran out of the mansion. Soon the carriage went away and disappeared on the turn.

***  
'Young Master?' Sebastian slowly came to Ciel who still was standing in the middle of the chamber shaking with anger. 'Are you alright?'

' No, I'm not' he said after a while. 'I've just broken up my engagement. How could I be alright?'

'But you don't love her, do you?'

'I don't, yet still she is my cousin. And my friend. ' Ciel could feel the tears assembling in his eyes. 'I've just sentenced the good name of my family to be damned' he looked devastated.

'Why do you think so?' Sebastian touched gently his master's arm.

'I rejected my parents' will. They were the ones to have arranged my marriage. I should never have done it…' he couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

'Please, don't cry, young master' Sebastian removed his tears away from his face. Ciel shivered.

'Leave me now, Sebastian. I want to be alone. I want to think everything over.' He pushed away the butler's hands.

'Yes, my lord' Sebastian left the room desperately trying to ignore the fact his master rejected him.

He started to polish the silver as he intended to but in fact didn't really pay attention to this job. His mind was full of different thoughts but all of them were connected with his young master. Ciel maybe didn't love Elizabeth but still he cared about her. Sebastian couldn't understand that phenomenon. Such concepts as "love" or "care" seemed completely abstract to him. Yet when it came to his little lord, something seemed to awake inside his chest and he always felt a sudden warm in his heart. That was a nice feeling that caused a dreamy smile across his lips each time he thought about the delicacy of bocchan's skin. How badly he wanted to touch these soft cheeks of Ciel! How badly he wanted to…

'Just stop these filthy thoughts, you idiot' he told himself off for the product if his imagination. He sighed deeply and continued polishing the cutlery. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Somehow I managed to finish this chapter in one day time ^^ This is rather short, I'm sorry. Yet I don't want to mix this part with the next one that will be connected with some longer actions :3 Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it and will be a little patient 'till I've finished Chapter 4.

( Know what? Writing it provides me so much fun!)

I do not own Ciel nor Sebastian, unfortunately...

* * *

Ciel was walking around in the garden drowned in his dismal thoughts. He barely noticed that there was no sign of his favorite roses around him. He sat under the tree and sighed. Suddenly he heard a quiet noise somewhere from behind. He turned his head and noticed a small black kitten staring at him. Ciel was allergic to cats but decided not to walk away. He came to the animal with a sad smile.

'Hello, little one' he mumbled softly. 'What are you doing here, kitty?' He asked and sneezed. 'You shouldn't be here, you know. I'm terribly allergic to the creatures like you' though he took the cat and held it tightly and stroked it. 'I think I understand now why Sebastian adores cats as much' he kissed the little head of the cat and sneezed again. That made him laugh a bit. He still was broken inside but realized that he acted right. He'd never loved Elizabeth. She'd always been nothing but trouble for him. That couldn't lead to the happy ending.

'There is no such a thing as "happy ending"'he let the kitten go and it hid somewhere in the bushes. 'Nor "happy ever after" for me' he slowly headed toward the mansion again feeling deep melancholy.

He came to his study and called for his butler.

'You wanted to see me, my lord?' Sebastian asked with a little smile as he came into the chamber.

'Prepare some tea for me, Sebastian.'

'Of course, my master. In a quarter you have the meeting due to test these new Funtom products.'

'I know. Deliver my tea to the living room. I'll be there in a minute or so.'

'Certainly' Sebastian went back to the kitchen to fulfill his master's wish.

He prepared something special for his master and was looking forward to see his reaction.

'Alright' said Ciel when Sebastian came into the room. 'The new sweets are much better than the previous one but still not perfect so I suggest you'll still be working on it. If it comes to the toys I'm rather satisfied with your job and this' he pointed the black cat with a patch on a right eye 'stays with me.

'As you wish, my earl.' The man dressed in the Funtom's uniform bowed and grabbed all the stuff but the plush cat and left the room.

'My lord, I don't recognize you' Sebastian chuckled. 'I would never think you would like to have a plush toy. Besides, you already consider yourself as an adult, don't you, young master?'

'Shut up' Ciel mumbled and turned away with blush on his cheeks. Sebastian smirked.

'I've got something for you, bocchan' the butler said while pouring the tea. 'I hope you'll enjoy this a bit.'

'What are you talking about?' Ciel was certainly curious. Sebastian chuckled again and gave the boy a plate with a chocolate praline on it.

'Please, try it, young master and tell me what you think of my new recipe.'

The earl took the praline and slowly put it in his mouth. He was totally surprised as the chocolate was delicious. The best Sebastian ever made. He smiled dreamy and looked at his butler.

'Sebastian, that's quite good' he smirked maliciously.

'Quite? That's all you say?' Sebastian replied with the same tone.

'What did you expect, butler? I'm a demanding master' he smirked again. 'But this one time I'll admit it: this is the best chocolate I've ever eaten. What did you use to make it?' Ciel was looking at him with curiosity. His incredibly long eyelashes were leaving shadows on the reddish cheeks as he blushed again. Sebastian smiled at him with the affection in crimson eyes.

'If you allow, young master, I'd rather keep it in secret.'

'O-okay, right' Ciel blushed even harder as the voice failed him and he started to stutter.

'I'm glad you liked it, my lord. I tried to do my best.'

'Can I have another one?' The boy asked shyly. Sebastian chuckled.

'As for your latest nausea I suggest to hold yourself back a bit. But not to be worried, master, you'll have more if you want. I can prepare a one for each day.'

'Only one? Even when I'm alright again?' Ciel looked disappointed.

'Young master, do you know how difficult is to make them? Besides, it's better for your health to dose them as they're full with sugar.

'I'm not a child, Sebastian' he seemed to be annoyed.

'No? Then tell me, young master, why did you decide to keep this plush cat? It's rather for children, don't you think?'

'I decided so because I had a motive. Don't ask again, demon.'

'Sincerest apologies, my lord. I never intended to question your motives. I was just curious, that's all.' He smirked.

'I'll have to do the paperwork now, I'll call for you if I need to' said Ciel and started walking quickly to his study. Somehow he felt embarrassed with this whole situation. Sebastian has used to smile a lot recently, he thought. I wonder why is that.  
It's not that he didn't like it. Yet still, every time when Sebastian smiled at him, he would experience this strange feeling of butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't even unpleasant but always made him feel uncomfortable.

* * *

The boy heard gentle knocking on the door. He was surprised as he didn't call for Sebastian.

'Come in' he said anyway. That was his butler of course.

'Why are you here, Sebastian? I don't need anything right now.' The demon looked different somehow. His eyes were shining in a strange way as he stared at him. Ciel felt his cheeks were burning. The butler came closer to him not blinking at all. He stood next to his master and squatted to eye-level with him. His eyes were burning and his skin looked so soft…

'I-I can't help it, Sebastian' he said feeling tears in the eyes. 'I can't help that I want it so badly. It's all wrong…' he sighed. His hand involuntarily reached Sebastian's cheek and stroked it. The butler smirked repeating his master's action and touching Ciel's face as well. The boy closed his eyes feeling dizzy because of that.

'Sebastian' he moaned. 'Why am I feeling this way? What is wrong with me?'

The demon said nothing, just closed his face to the boy's.

'Sebastian, kiss me…' as their lips joined the vision vanished and Ciel suddenly fell down.

'Young master?' Sebastian came into the room to tell his lord to retire.

The boy was lying on the floor, the chair was overturned and the bocchan's face looked completely confused.

'W-what happened?' Ciel asked blushing to ears and turning his sight away from Sebastian. That was rather embarrassing for the earl to be seen in such an undignified situation.

'You tell me' Sebastian smirked. 'I've just come into your room and found you like that.'

So that must have been a dream… The boy rubbed his eyes in order to get rid of the remains of that strange vision he'd witnessed.

'My god, I assume that I must have fallen asleep, then' said Ciel standing up from the floor and touching his forehead. He still felt the butterflies in the stomach.

'It's high time to go to bed, my lord' Sebastian said preparing the bed for his master and and curtaining the windows. 'It's quite late and tomorrow you have to be rested so as to deal with the new case.'

'Ah, yes' Ciel recalled the letter from the queen. The number of murders had increased recently and he was supposed to solve that case. 'Um… could I possibly skip my bath this evening? I'm so tired that I'm already falling asleep!'

'Of course, my lord' said Sebastian helping his master to change his clothes to the nightgown. Ciel was adorably blushing during the whole action.

'Is there anything else you need, my young lord?' he asked covering the boy with a blanket.

'No, I don't think so' Ciel kept on not looking at his butler and pretended to be yawning longingly.

'Good night then, young master' Sebastian whispered and blew off the candles leaving his master for the night.

'Good night' the boy replied turning away so that the butler couldn't see his reddish face. Although he tried to hide his embarrassment, Sebastian already noticed that blush and closed the door smiling.

To tell the truth, Ciel was a bit afraid of falling asleep again. He didn't want to dream about Sebastian anymore. He is my butler after all!, he thought. And I certainly don't have any plans on kissing him...

He punched himself in the face which sobered him up and started thinking about the upcoming job - the case. Tomorrow everything will come back to normal, he thought holding tightly his plush cat. His eyes slowly shut and the boy wans't able to restrain himself from sleeping any longer. With the head full of doubts, he finally sailed away to the realm of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday even though I'd already finished this chapter. I didn't have any time to turn on my computer (hail to my noble trainer and her passion for badgering me to death).

Anyway, have this naxt chappie and enjoy ^^

I do not own... Such a pity.

* * *

The next day Ciel woke up much earlier than he was supposed to. That was because he didn't want Sebastian to wake him up and cause the blush again. He already felt awfully unsure in the demon's presence. That's all because of that stupid dream, Ciel thought. He still didn't figure out why the hell his subconscious had served him such a scenery. I don't feel that way about Sebastian, do I?, he was wondering. That would be a total disaster. It's just not right, he thought. Men are supposed to feel this way only about women. Besides, he is my demonic butler and his only aim is to devour my soul. He certainly wouldn't even care about my feelings... If there were any feelings, of course.

Ciel was deeply drowned in his inner reflections so that he didn't notice the main cause of his confusion standing next to him.

'How rare to have you already woken up that early, young master' Ciel felt a breath on his naked neck. It sent him chills down his spine. My goodness, he thought feeling the familiar "butterfly" symptom.

'I couldn't sleep' the boy lied. 'I have so much to do today, after all.'

'That is true, young master' said Sebastian serving him his morning tea. Their fingers met for a second which caused the intensive blush on Ciel's face. That's just my imagination, he told himself in thoughts trying to calm down.

'Have I done something wrong, my lord?' Sebastian was looking at his master with consternation.

'You'd better prepare my bath already instead of asking stupid questions' Ciel snapped turning his head away.

'Yes, my lord' Sebastian sighed. Tongue sharp as ever, he thought. He's in a bad mood.

'The bath is ready, my master. Please, come into the bathtub.' He said after a while.

'Thanks but I can do this myself, you pervert' Ciel hated himself for these words but didn't want to show how much confused he was. 'Come back in ten minutes time.'

Sebastian frowned totally surprised. His master had never before acted like this. Although, he would never admit that, he loved the way Sebastian would massage him with a sponge. Such a terrible mood. A bad dream perhaps?

Ignoring the emptiness in his insides, Sebastian left the chamber, as his master ordered.

Ciel slowly came into the hot water. He took a sponge and tried to wash himself just the way Sebastian always did it. Unfortunately, he couldn't reach his back and slithered. In the end his hair was all wet.

'Dammit' he murmured, really pissed off. 'Why is that all happening to me?' He took his towel and tried to dry himself. When he finally succeeded, he had to dress himself up which was the hardest part, obviously.

'Young master? May I come in now?' Ciel heard. I guess, I can't hold it back any longer, he sighed in thoughts. Besides, these stupid clothes bet me totally.

'Come here to help me, Sebastian.'

'Hold on, my lord. I'll fix this in a moment' Sebastian tried his best not to chuckle but Ciel looked so adorable while fighting with the shirt's buttons so that he couldn't stop the wide smile.

'Stop this grinning, Sebastian. I know, you're making fun of me.' The boy murmured clenching his fists.

'I wouldn't dare to make fun of you, my master' the butler replied as he finished tying Ciel's ribbon. I'd stop my grinning if you stopped being cute, he aded in mind. But this can never happen, my lord.…

'Prepare a carriage, Sebastian' said Ciel eating his scrambled eggs. 'I have no time to waste.'

'As you wish, my lord.' The butler bowed and left the room.

Ciel swallowed with difficulties. He didn't mean to be that rude. He only was too afraid to admit how he felt. The boy looked at the mirror to see his reflection. He saw a skinny little boy who seemed to be still a child though his mind was already mature enough to consider him as an adult. He sighed. There's no way Sebastian could see in him anything more than just a meal.

He left the chamber and went downstairs. He wanted to solve this case as soon as possible. Seeing dead, stained bodies couldn't be considered as a pleasure.

He went into the carriage and sat on the seat having stony face.

'Set off, Sebastian' he said knowing that demon would hear his words. 'Let's be through it already.'

He felt that the carriage moved and so their journey started. They were supposed to find a serial killer who tended to be particularly cruel to his victims who were always young women. He would massacre their faces so that there was completely impossible to recognize their identity.

'What a monster' Ciel mumbled. 'Damn madman. Can't wait to see him dead.' He shivered in disgust and forced himself to think about something different.

'We've reached our destination, my lord.' Ciel heard after 20 minutes when the carriage stopped. Sebastian opened the door and helped his master to get off the vehicle. The boy quickly checked out the situation. He came closer to two men in black coats. He cleared his throat to obtain their attention.

'Excuse me, gentlemen' he said 'May I ask you if you're in charge of the investigation?'

The two men stared at him in disbelief.

'That's not a place for a child' one of them said. 'You'd better go home, kid.'

Ciel took a deep breath to calm down. He hated being called "a child".

'Let me explain something to you, my lords' he said cooly. 'You are talking to the lord Phantomhive. The head of the Phantomhive family and the queen's dog. For her requests I'm taking over this case. I suggest you two to leave now' Ciel narrowed his uncovered eye in anger.

'You are the lord Phantomhive?' One of them asked skeptically. 'You're still a brat, you can't be the head of the family.'

'Well, sorry for disappointing you yet I'm still the lord and I deserve some respect' Ciel gritted his teeth. 'And accidentally it appears I'm the head of the family as well. Now, don't force me to become more rough in our conversation.'

Sebastian stood behind his master with a dangerous spark in the crimson eyes. That finally forced those two cheeky men to leave. The demon smirked.

'I could have dealt with this little problem on my own' Ciel snapped.

'I don't doubt it, young master. But it was simply faster this way.'

'Never mind. Tell me, what do you smell here? Anything useful?'

'I'm not quite sure, my lord' Sebastian replied slowly breathing in the air and trying to smell anything which could lead them to the murderer.

'The queen sent you the photographs of the slaughtered corpses. Perhaps we should ask Undertaker if he ever saw them' the demon said after a while.

'Can't you find anything? Not even the smallest trail?' Ciel didn't like asking for help. Especially when he had to ask Undertaker.

'The consultation with him could possibly narrow down my list of suspected.' Sebastian replied concentrating on a small gout of blood on a brick wall and licking it.  
'Oh, stop doing this!' the boy was indignant. 'It's so repulsive!' He winced.

'Deepest apologies, my lord' Sebastian smiled innocently. 'yet it can be quite helpful in our investigation.'

'Whatever' Ciel sighed irritated. 'I hate saying that but let's go to the Undertaker.'

* * *

'Don't be as gloomy, young master' Sebastian chuckled. 'He's not that bad.'

'He's not that bad?' Ciel repeated in disbelief. 'He's just the worst kind! His stupid giggling and odd sense of humor drives me crazy! And he always force me to do these embarrassing things when I come for the information!'

'This last one is actually my part, isn't it, my lord?'

'Obviously, it is your part. I would never stoop to letting myself to do… all these disgusting things Undertaker wants to see. Yet, it's still embarrassing.'  
Ciel came inside the dark Undertaker's corner without any knocking.

'Ah, it's you, young earl' the host appeared suddenly in the middle of the room. Ciel shivered. What a creepy man. With his dark robe, incredibly long white hair and inherent crazy smile, Undertaker looked at least disturbing. 'What brings you here?' He giggled as he used to.

'You surely know about the series of murders which happened during past month.' White-haired skinny man nodded. 'I need to know everything about this case' Ciel said.

'Ah, yes, yes. I heard something. Recently I've had a lot of interesting clients around here' he turned around and his cloak waved. 'But you know, young earl, which payment will I ask for' he giggled again and sounded like a madman.

'And you'll get it. Sebastian!' The lord gave an order.

'Yes, my lord' the butler bowed and followed giggling Undertaker to the mysterious room and quietly closed the door behind them.

Ciel sighed and sat on the old sofa. He had no idea what Sebastian was doing right now to make Undertaker cry with laughter and he didn't want to know. It surely was highly obscene. The boy noticed a plate of cookies on the table and took one as he couldn't stop himself from doing that. He couldn't help that. He just loved sweets. That one wasn't as good as Sebastian baked yet still was quite tasty and Ciel quickly took another one.

'Why does it last that long?' He asked himself. 'What the hell are they doing behind these bloody door?'

Suddenly he heard a terrible sound of choking. It was Undertaker of course. His giggle was horrible but was nearly pleasant in comparison to the extremely loud cackle he was presenting right now. The door opened and Sebastian quickly left the room. Undertaker rolled out just after the demon, holding tightly his stomach and still chuckling.

'That was hilarious!' He choked. 'I'm looking forward to your next visit!' his long black nails scratched on a mahogany desk when he lied down on it. 'See you next time, earl Phantomhive!' He yelled after Ciel and Sebastian who quickly left his chambers.

'I am nearly sure who is our criminal, young master' Sebastian announced.

'I'm glad that our visit wasn't in vain' the boy drawled. 'His giggle makes me sick'.

'Give me one more day and I'll find out who is the guilty one' said Sebastian.

'That's great. Now, take me home. I've had enough for today' Ciel ordered.

'Yes, my lord.' The demon took his master and headed for The Phantomhive Estate in his hellishly quick tempo. Ciel closed his eyes feeling a sudden blast of air and huddling in Sebastian's arms. Being carried by him always made the boy sleepy. Soon enough he was already drifting in the waters of his subconscious where there were no deaths nor cases to be dealt with. Just the little boy in some demon's arms...

'Young lord, we've already reached our destination' Sebastian murmured slowing down in front of the main gate of the enormous mansion. Ciel moved a bit in his embrace and mumbled something still asleep. 'Oh, I see' the demon smiled with tenderness in the eyes. 'Have nice dreams, my lovely little master' he whispered to the boy's ear and lying him down on the big bed. Then, he blew off the candles and left the room with a light blush on his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hello again, I've prepared the fifth chappie for you :3 Enjoy!

Ok, I do not own, I admit.

* * *

The next day was quite busy for the young earl. In the morning he had a business meeting with the representative of the exclusive clothing company to discuss the conditions of cooperation. Lord Phantomhive wanted to widen Funtom's assortment with clothing department. The appointment lasted for nearly 3 hours and Ciel felt completely exhausted afterwards.

'It's time for your violin lesson now, young master' Sebastian smiled watching the boy finishing his lunch. 'When you're done here, please come to the living room.'

'Sure' the boy replied reading a book while eating.

'This is highly inappropriate, young master' Sebastian scolded him taking the book out of his hands and placing it on a book shelf. 'You shouldn't ever do that. It can become a bad habit soon. No noble man reads while eating.'

The boy just shrugged his shoulders and came back to finishing the meal. The demon sighed deeply and went out of the room thinking about his master's bad manners. He won't ever learn, will he?

Ciel swallowed the last bite and left his chamber heading towards the living room. Sebastian was already there holding the violin. He looked very serious in his butler's suit and the instrument in the hands. The sun was shining through the lace curtains and was bringing out the lighter reflexes of his ravenous hair. The red eyes were shining with the interest as they were following Ciel's moves carefully. That made the boy feel unsure a bit. Sebastian made him feel daunting while looking so dazzling.

'Let's start with some easy études and then we'll move to some more ambitious repertoire.' The butler said putting on the glasses.

'Why are you wearing them?' Ciel asked. 'The demon certainly doesn't need glasses.'

'I don't need them, that's true. I simply like the way I look like while wearing them.' Sebastian chuckled loosing his tie.

'That's not very decent.' Ciel watched his face carefully.

'Who said that demons are decent, young master? Shall we start now?' He flicked off the invisible dust of his black waiscoat and looked at the boy expectantly.

'Y-yes, of course' Ciel prepared his instrument and started the étude. He liked the music. Playing the violin always calmed him down and relaxed him. It would always help him to forget about all the misery and concerns he'd had to deal with everyday since his parents passed away.

'You are playing it a little too fast, my lord' he suddenly heard a mumble near his ear.

'Oh' he panted stunned with the sudden closeness to his butler. He nearly felt the warm of Sebastian's chest on his back yet the demon wasn't touching him. Ciel took a deep breath and tried to slow down the beating of his heart. He barely heard anything through the buzzing in his ears. He tried to calm down but all his efforts were completely in vain. That unexpacted situation was driving him insane.

'Calm down, my lord. That's still too fast.' Sebastian's lips nearly touched Ciel's ear. That made him trembling. He took a deep brath and suddenly felt a delicate and nice scent. He breathed in the air again trying to recognize it. Could it be Sebastian's scent? Do demons actually smell? Nevertheless, it was so overwhelming. Like his beloved white roses...

Talking of roses, made him think about something. He looked out of a window.

'Sebastian?' He started. His voice was rather weak as he felt a bit dizzy.

'Yes, my lord?' the demon asked softly not backing. He made a full use out of being as close to Ciel as he dared to.

'Could you tell me what happened to my garden? All my roses vanished somewhere…' the boy frowned lightly wondering why he hadn't noticed the lack of the flowers before.

'We had a little accident, bocchan. But not to be worried, I've already planted the new ones.' Sebastian felt a bit embarrassed. He hoped Ciel wouldn't see his reddish cheeks.

'An accident?' Ciel turned around with a malicious smirk but regretted it at once. Sebastian's face was at his level and very, very close to his own. Like in that dream he had some nights ago. He blushed intensively. He had never observed the perfect demon's face from that close.

'I've already taken care of that, my lord.' Sebastian felt the urgent need to undo the patch covering Ciel's right eye and barely prevented himself from doing it. He saw how red the boy's cheeks turned and smiled with the affection in the eyes. Is it this feeling that humans call "love"?, he wondered. If so, that's really the best thing one can experience...

'I-I think t-this l-lesson is o-over' stuttered Ciel and backed a bit still blushing. 'I'll expect a 5 o'clock tea.'

'Of course, my lord' Sebastian set his teeth fighting the desire to kiss these soft lips of Ciel right here and right now. 'If you needed anything, feel free to call for me.'

Ciel nodded and turned away quickly leaving the room.

I'll never have him, thought Sebastian feeling pain in the chest. Love is wonderful but not everyone is able to fulfill it. The demon realized it at once when he'd seen his master backing to his chamber. Yet he was never going to give up on him. He can reject me a thousand times but I'll still be there for him.

* * *

Ciel went into his chamber and sat on the chair next to his desk. He felt strange and ripped apart as he had no idea how should he act in such a situation. He understood finally what were his feelings for Sebastian. He was in love. In love with his own butler and the demon itself.

'Mother, father' he looked at the portrait of his parents hanging on the wall. 'I wish you were here. I just don't know...' He sighed. I need to pull myself together, he thought. Even though I love him, he's just a demon and wants nothing but my soul. It wouldn't ever worked out...

He sighed and started flicking through the pile of papers that was lying on his desk. So many formalities, he tought. Having one's own company istn't always pleasant. He slowly sit down and took a black pen into his right hand. The long two hours of reading and signing the documents were still before him. This is horribly boring, he thought after a quarter of working. He yawned widely forgetting to cover his mouth. It just can't be, he continued the inner monologue. I really need something sweet in order to function in a normal way again.

He was just about to pull a bell's lace when he suddenly felt a puff of freezing air. Odd, he thought and turned his head to the source of the cold air. The window was opened. What the-?

He wasn't able to finish his thought as he felt a hand clogging his mouth and making it impossible for him to breathe. Ciel fell into the darkness.

* * *

Sebastian looked at the watch. It was already 4:52 p.m. and he decided to prepare the tea for the master. He chose the fruit one. Although the earl grey was Ciel's favorite, Sebastian didn't want to make him bored by serving the same tea all the time. As the water boiled, he poured it to the tea-pot and brewed the nice-smelling hot drink. Sebastian took the trolley and headed toward the master's study.

He knocked on the door and waited. After 10 seconds he repeated the action. Still no reply.

'Master?' Sebastian felt anxious. Maybe he just fell asleep...? The demon rushed into the chamber not procrastinating any longer. He saw the windows wide opened and the overturned chair.

After a second of shock, Sebastian felt the passionate rage rising inside him. His pupils turned demonically upright and narrowed. Whoever took his precious bocchan will regret it bitterly…

He breathed in the air slowly. Most of the scents had already vanished thanks to the opened window but still he could smell the wonderful scent of Ciel's skin and something chemical… Sebastian noticed a small handkerchief lying on the window sill. He took a deep breath. Yes, it's certainly a chloroform.  
The demon felt irritation. It's always the same pattern, he thought. But this time he was going to fully derive from taking the kidnapper's life back. He smiled cruelly with murderous spark in the horrifying eyes. Stupid humans, he thought. They have no idea that the graves are already awainting them.

Nothing can equate with the great demon's fury. There will be no place on this world to hide away from it. The chamber was becoming darker and darker. The balck feathers were whirling all around in light puffs of nighty air. All the candles went off. The two horrifying crimson eyes shined in the darkness and a slight hiss resounded in the room.

They're all going to burn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **I've got a new chapter for you :D I really enjoy writing it. Sebby and Ciel are so adorable *.*

No, I do not own. And I never will. Most unfornunate.

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes carefully feeling a terrible headache. He needed a while to concentrate his sight and look around. What is this place?, he thought. The room was dark. The only light there was being given by a sole candle standing on the table.

Ciel realized that he was locked in a cage and his legs and wrists were chained. He moaned soundlessly. It seems, I've been kidnapped again. He should already call for Sebastian to rescue him but was too curious to see who were his kidnappers.

Jugding by the poor condition of the room, he was probably in an old basement. The smell of must was disgusting so that Ciel was breathing through his mouth so as not to feel the mould's scent. He noticed a small rat running through the table and trembled in revulsion trying his best not to think what else could be hiding in the shadows.

Suddenly, he heard a quiet whining.

'Hello?' He asked the darkness. 'Is anybody there?' His question resounded in the room.

The voice silenced.

'You don't need to be afraid of me' he continued. 'I'm chained as well.' To prove himself, he moved his hands which caused a loud rattle.

'W-who i-is that?' Ciel heard a weak terrified question.

'I'm Ciel' he said. 'And you?' He tried to sound confident as if everything was under his control.

'I-I'm M-Mary' the girl replied. 'Why are we here, Ciel? What is going on?' Her voice was brittle. She must have been terrified.

'I suppose, we've been kidnapped' the boy replied kneeling in his cage and trying to unchain himself but the handcuffs were pretty well locked.

'Oh my god' she yelled. 'So there's no hope for us' she started whining again. Ciel panted all frustrated. She knew nothing which made her completely useless.

All of a sudden, he heard something. A creak.

'Be quiet' he ordered the girl straining his hearing.

'W-what?' She howled in surprise.

'I told you to shut your mouth. I heard something.' He turned his sight to the slight light appearing in the semidarkness.

After few seconds they heard the steps. Someone was coming down to them. Ciel saw a figure carrying a kerosene lamp. When he finally saw the man's face he dumbfounded. He'd already met this guy. He was the one to have called him "a child". He gritted his teeth feeling great anger. The man put the lamp on the table and took a glance at the boy.

'Well, well, well' the kidnapper said. 'It seems you've already awakened, my dearest lord' he smirked maliciously.

'Why am I here?' The boy asked narrowing his uncovered eye. The man chuckled unpleasantly definitely enjoying himself.

'That's quite obvious, don't you think? We simply couldn't let you continue your investigation.' He came closer to the caged boy.

'Please, let me go!' The girl interrupted. 'I have done nothing wrong!' Ciel rolled over his eyes. So naive, he thought.

'I'm afraid I can't let you go, my lady' said the kidnapper with the sadistic smile. 'Our little lord Phantomhive could feel quite lonely. I think you should assist him, my dear.'

He turned to the boy again.

'Shame on you, my lord yet I'm no gentleman. Let's start the fun with you.'

He took the large key in order to open the cage's door. He tied Ciel up and unchained him. Then he took the boy and sat him on a chair standing in the middle of the chamber.

'Let's see what do we have here' the man murmured taking off his gloves ans strocking the boy's cheek. Ciel tried his best in order not to wince in disgust because of these repulsive dirty hands which were touching his face right now. 'You are such a beautiful boy' The kidnapper continued. 'Your skin is as soft as a girl's if not even softer! Playing with you is going to be really enetertaining.' he licked his lips showing his soiled teeth.

'Why are you doing this?' Ciel asked calmly.

'Why?' The kidnapper chuckled. 'Because of fun, of course! There's nothing more enjoyable than taking others' lives away. ' he closed his face to the boy's staring at him in concentration. Ciel noticed a knife in his right hand.

'My goodness' they heard the girl's voice. 'What are you planning to do with this boy?' She was terrified.

'The same thing I want to do with you' he giggled and waved the hand with a knife. 'I'm simply going to slaughter you' he smiled widely. 'It's going to be fun!'

Hearing these words the girl mumbled 'God save me' and lost conscious.

'Let's return to our case. I'm really curious why are you hiding your right eye.' He cut the boy's black eye patch. It fell down uncovering Ciel's closed eye. The earl smirked. What a terrible mistake!

'Come and get me, Sebastian' he said opening the right eye. The purple pentagram shined in the darkness.

* * *

As Sebastian left his lord's chamber he felt itching on his left hand. The sign of the contract shined through the white glove. He smiled hearing "come and get me, Sebastian" in his mind. Finally, he thought feeling his teeth sharpened.

'Yes, my lord' he said quietly and turned into his horrifying demon form. The black wings would take him to his master. Thanks to the contract, he was able to find his master anywhere after hearing those words. He closed his eyes and moved in a blink of an eye to the other side of London.

The night was dark as the whole sky was covered in black clouds. Neither the stars nor the moon could give any light.

He stood in front of an old broken - down building and let his wings disappear to assume his human form. He quickly went inside the building heading towards the basement where his master was held. When he appeared in the dark chamber he saw his Ciel all tied up to the chair and a man bending down to him with a knife in the hand. He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Sebastian cleared his throat. The man looked at him totally surprised.

'What?!' He screamed really pissed off. 'How is it possible?! How did you find this place? It just can't be!' He took another knife out of his pocket.

'Most unfortunately for you, human, I'm here to take my master home. I hope you enjoyed murdering. If so, that will be even more pleasurable to kill you.' The demon's eyes shined reddish.

'Not if we kill you first!' Sebastian turned around in the very last moment to slit the throat of the second psychopath before he'd stabbed him. At the same time the first man throw his knife aiming to the demon's head. Thanks to the amazing reflex, Sebastian caught it in its flight and threw back to the kidnapper hitting him in the middle of the forehead.

'Master!' He quickly reached the boy and untied him. 'Are you alright? Did he hurt you?' He quickly untied the boy and threw away the line.

'No, I think I'm alright' Ciel said rubbing his wrists. 'But you have to take this young woman out of here. She's unconscious right now.' he pointed at red - haired Mary who was lying in the second cage.

'Did they do something to her?' Sebastian asked glancing at her.

'Beside scaring her to death? No, I don't think so.' Ciel frowned crossing his arms.

'Alright then' Sebastian sighed. 'I'll come back in a minute, my lord.' He said taking the girl and disappearing in the shadows without any noise.

Ciel looked down at his kidnapper. The knife was sticking out of his head and the blood was running out making a huge bloody pool. How disgusting. The boy trembled. He should be glad that it was over but simply couldn't feel any satisfaction. Those two men murdered many poor and innocent human beings. There was no accurate punishment for such acts. Burn in hell, Ciel thought turning his sight away from the corpses. He rolled up his slender legs and wrapped his arms around them closing the eyes and rocking lightly. The hideous picture of the dead man caused the nausea and Ciel was hardly preventing himself from vomiting.

'Finally' he said seeing Sebastian closing to him. The demon took gently his master so as not to hurt him.

'I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting, my lord' he said holding Ciel tightly. 'Let's go home. You should rest.'

'Yes' Ciel carefully embraced the demon. Sebastian looked at the master's face totally surprised.

'Sebastian, I want you to burn down this filthy building. Too much evil took place between these walls.' he ordered hiding his face in the demon's waiscoat.

'Yes, my lord' The butler took off his left glove with the teeth and touched the flame of a candle. He let the fire spread out and quickly left the burning building with the earl in his arms. Sebastian looked at Ciel's face again wanting to ask about something but noticed that he'd already fallen asleep. He smiled and stroked his master's cheek.

'I love you, bocchan' he said knowing that the boy couldn't hear his words.

He slowly headed toward the Phantomhive mansion not hurring but simply enjoying carrying the fragile body of this little boy who had become everything to him.

'If you only knew, master...' Sebastian sighed deeply. 'You truly are a fearsome person, my little lord. You have that power over me. I can never disobeyed any of your ordres. I can never lie to you... I am forever yours' he whispered as quiet as the nightly waft.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Well, I guess I have to apologize for all the spelling mistakes I made in the last chapter... I was in a hurry while posting it and didn't really check if everything was alright. I hope this time will be better ;)

Anyway, I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter ^^

I still do no not own Ciel nor Sebastian. Damn it.

* * *

'My lord, it's time to wake up' Ciel heard a whisper near his ear. 'I've prepared a tea for you and your breakfast is ready as well.'

Ciel moved underneath his blanket mumbling something. 'Sebastian, there's too much light in my chamber. I can't even open my eyes!'

'But you should really wake up now, young master. It's already 10 o'clock' Sebastian chuckled.

'What?!' The boy sat on the bed immediately. 'How could you let me oversleep?'

'You really needed some rest, master, due to the yesterday's adventures.' Sebastian presented his ideal smile.

'But what with all my duties planned for today?' Ciel asked.

'In fact, you don't have any, my lord' Sebastian replied. 'I've already informed the queen about succeeding in the case. Today all you have to do is to relax. You really need one day off.'

'If you say so…' Ciel hold his voice for a second and his mouth widened in a smile. 'Yes! Finally one day without all of this boring stuff! But what could I do today?'

'Whatever you like, my master' Sebastian smiled as well. 'I'm all at your disposal.'

'I would like to go to the city, then' the boy announced. 'I hardly ever leave my mansion and if so, that's only because we have a case. Today, I would like to go to London not for dealing with any underground crime but for fun!'

'Well, young master, that was unexpected. I wouldn't suppose you wanted to do things simply for fun.' The demon raised his dark brow.

'Do you have any problems with it?' Ciel felt irritation. 'You are to have said it was my day off. That means that I can do whatever I want today.' He made a sulky face.

'Of course, my lord. I never said that that's a bad idea after all. Now, please, have your breakfast and I'll prepare a bath for you. Shall I prepare a carriage then?'

'Yes, I would like to go as soon as possible' the boy replied, drinking his tea. 'What do I have for breakfast today?'

'I wanted to try something new, master' said Sebastian uncovering the plate. 'This is tuna salad with vinaigrette dressing. I hope you'll like it.'

'Sounds great' the boy looked at the salad with hunger in the eyes. Everything prepared by Sebastian was delicious. He took a bit and smiled feeling a delicate flavor. This butler knew exactly what his master liked.

'Is it to your liking, my lord?'

Definitely, thought Ciel and nodded.

'Yes, it's quite tasty. I rather like it.'

Sebastian smiled tartly. Too proud to admit how much he loves my cooking.

After a bath they both went downstairs.

'Mey-Rin, Bard, Finni, we're leaving now. Please, don't turn this mansion into ruin when I'm not around.' The butler told the other servants. 'Come back to your daily duties.' He sent them a hard glance.

'Yes, Mr. Sebastian' they saluted him. 'Have a nice day, lord.' They added as the earl passed them.

Ciel smiled at them and left the mansion.

'So, young master, where would you like to go first?'

'To the city center, Sebastian. I would like to go for a walk there. It's been a while since I was there for the last time.'

'As you wish, my lord. Please, come into the carriage then.' Ciel did so and Sebastian drove the horses.

The boy looked out of the window at his huge mansion recalling the picture from five years ago. He still remembered how he used to play in the garden. He still remembered his parents sitting there and watching him playing with smiles on their faces. Since their death he barely ever thought about the past. It was too painful for him. He couldn't let himself to break down and go insane because of that terrible loss. It would make him weak and useless. He never let his feelings to take over the control of his actions.

'Here we are, master' Sebastian's voice turned him back to reality. Ciel shook his head to get rid of sad memories. This day was supposed to be filled with fun. No time for melancholy! He went off the carriage breathing in the air. He could smell many market's scents. He could hear people chatting all around him. He could feel that he was actually alive. His mouth smirked.

'Let's go for a walk, Sebastian' he said still smiling. 'No matter what I'm going to enjoy my day off!'

'Yes, my lord' Sebastian was following the boy like a shadow.

'Could you walk next to me?' Ciel asked. 'I feel a bit uncomfortable while being followed like that.

'Of course' the demon smiled catching up with his master.

Ciel was observing people passing by. They all looked poor as their clothes were in rags and their faces were dirty yet they seemed to be happy. Most of them knew one another as they were greeting each other and laughing loudly. No one was paying any attention to the lord's presence.  
Suddenly he felt that someone caught his sleeve. Sebastian reacted at once shielding his lord.

'Sebastian, stop!' Ciel said. 'It's just a child.' He looked at a little skinny boy with a weak smile. The kid seemed terrified and starving.

'What is it?' Ciel asked softly.

'Please, my lord, I'm horribly hungry! Please, give me something, anything to eat, my lord!' The child begged hopelessly.

'Sebastian' Ciel turned to his butler. 'Go and buy a loaf of bread, two apples and something to drink for this kid.'

Sebastian stared at his master with surprise but did as he was ordered.

'Here you are' said Ciel smiling to the boy while passing food to him.

'I'm undyingly grateful!' The boy smiled with relief and disappeared somewhere in the crowd.

'Why are you looking at me like that, Sebastian? My heart isn't made of stone.' The earl blushed lightly.

'I'm just amazed, my lord. That was very nice of you.'

'I know' the boy said smiling. 'Let's go to a tea house. I'm a bit thirsty.'

They came into the building and sat by a table.

'What would you like to drink, my lords?' Asked the waitress staring at Sebastian and barely noticing Ciel's presence.

The boy frowned and cleared his throat.

'The earl grey for me' he said giving her a piercing look.

'And for you, my lord?' She turned her attention to the demon again.

'Nothing for me' he said peeking at Ciel with a wide smile. 'And I'm no lord, my lady. Just a butler of my master.'

The woman looked at them two in wonder. 'I'll be back in a while' she finally said.

'Why are you angry, my lord?' Sebastian asked chuckling.

'That's nothing' Ciel replied turning his sight away and blushing. In fact, he had no idea why he had felt like that. It was like a deep warm burning inside him and wasn't pleasant at all. Is that what they call "jealousy"?

The waitress came back with the tea and looked longingly at Sebastian but left quickly seeing Ciel's murderous glance.  
The earl sipped the tea. It didn't give him any pleasure as it wasn't as good as his butler used to prepare for him.

'No tip for her' he ordered while leaving the tea house. Sebastian said nothing and smirked.

'Let's go to the park now' said Ciel suddenly tired because of the general noise.

'As you wish, young master. I think we should go this way' Sebastian pointed a quieter street.

'Ah, finally the silence' the boy closed his eyes for a moment. 'I've just started to appreciate the fact that my mansion is placed in the suburbs.'

'Are you enjoying our little walk, master?' The demon asked softly.

'Yes, it's nice' the boy replied giving his butler a quick look. 'A bit overwhelming but nice.'

'I'm glad to hear this, my lord.'

'And… what about you?' Ciel asked shyly. 'A-are you e-enjoying it as w-well?'

'Oh, yes, my master' said Sebastian with a strange expression on his eyes. 'Very much.'

Ciel fixed his eyes on his family ring he used to wear on a left thumb. He felt happy just hanging around with Sebastian. As he finally realized what are his feelings to the demon he felt a calmness inside his heart. That's such a pity that it can't work out, he thought. After fulfilling his vengeance, Sebastian will claim his soul. This is how it's going to end. No happy ever after…

* * *

When they came back home it was almost dark. Ciel completely lost his internal clock. He was truly happy for the first time since he'd lost everything. Though he was exhausted, he felt he could spend even more hours just walking around the park with his butler. Not butler, he thought. It's Sebastian. I don't want to think about him as my butler anymore.

'Are you hungry or thirsty, my lord?' He heard a question.

'Not really' he glanced at Sebastian feeling warm inside. 'I'm tired, that's all.'

'Then, would you like to take a bath already?'

'That would be great' Ciel said.

'In this situation, please, follow me, young master.'

They reached Ciel's chambers and went inside the bathroom. Sebastian turned on the water and filled the bathtub. Then he added some essential oils. When he finished doing that he turned to his master to undress him. Ciel was trembling and blushing intensively not looking at the demon. Sebastian slowly came to him and squatted to eye-level with the boy.

'What is it, young master?' He asked carefully undoing the patch on Ciel's right eye. He gently unbuttoned his shirt and uncovered the boy's naked body. He saw how Ciel's fists clenched. He stopped undressing his master and tried to catch his sight.

'My lord, what is going on? Why are you acting this way?'

Ciel slowly lifted his eyes and looked deeply into the demon's ones. His heart was beating twice as hard as it normally did. Not thinking anymore, he closed his face to Sebastian and gave him an inept kiss. After that he quickly backed himself and leaned against the wall piercing his sight into his bare feet.  
Sebastian felt that something awakened inside him. A blush colored his cheeks red.

'Young master…' he mumbled coming closer to Ciel. 'Can we repeat this action?' He whispered into the boy's ear. 'Look at me, my lord' he said and grasped Ciel's chin. He wrapped his arm around his master's waist. Ciel slowly touched the demon's red cheeks and stroked them.

'Sebastian… you're blushing' he murmured weakly and turned his sight to the demon's lightly opened lips.

The demon slowly joined their mouth together again. Ciel weaved his hands in Sebastian's hair and let himself carry away.

'Breathe, master' he heard a quiet chuckle near his ear.

'W-why d-did you k-kiss me?' He felt dizzy.

'I could ask you the same question, my lord' Sebastian stroked Ciel's cheeks. 'And I dare to claim that our responses would sound the same. Do you regret it, my lord?'

'N-no, of course I don't' Ciel was incredibly embarrassed. 'I would like to have my bath now.'

'As you wish, my lord.' Sebastian smiled and helped his master to come into the bathtub. Ciel slowly started to relax feeling a sponge being moved all over his body. The wonderful scents of the essential oils overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes with pleasure. Sebastian massaged bocchan's body with slow precise movements. He felt happy being able to please him.

'Sebastian?' Ciel opened his marked purple eye.

'Yes, my lord?' The demon purred.

'I was just wondering… why are your nails black?' The boy took Sebastian's left hand with the sign of contract on it and stroked his slender fingers.

'Well, young master, I must admit that I have no idea why is that. I assume that it's simply the part of my demonic self.' He clasped their hands. 'Why do you want to know, master?'

'Don't call me like that!' The boy ordered. 'My name is Ciel and I would like you to call me this way. Young master sounds so impersonally.'

'As you wish, my l…-, I mean, Ciel' Sebastian smiled saying his bocchan's name out loud. He dried him up and took to his bedroom.

Ciel slowly laid down on the bed and covered himself with a blanket.

'Is there anything you need, mas…-, Ciel?' My, it's so hard to get used to it, he thought.

'Sebastian?' The earl muttered blushing to his ears. 'Could you… stay with me until I fall asleep?' He finished with the speed of light.

The demon smiled feeling warm inside his heart.

'Of course' he bowed and backed to the middle of the room. 'Why are blushing that intensively, my… Ciel?' The boy's face was almost all covered under the blanket. His big eyes were shining while staring at the demon.

'I-I w-would l-like you t-to lay d-down with m-me' he stuttered and hid his head feeling extremely embarrassed. Sebastian's heart skipped its beat.

'That will be my pleasure' he said taking off his tailcoat, waistcoat, tie and shoes and unbuttoning two upper buttons of his shirt. He carefully laid down next to his bocchan. When Ciel felt the sag of the bed he huddled even more.

'My love, you certainly don't feel comfortable in this position' he heard near his ear. 'Let me embrace you so that you won't feel cold.'

Ciel slowly took the blanket off his head and starred at Sebastian. Have I just misheard?

'What have you just said?' His voice sounded shrilly. Sebastian smiled softly at him and touched his burning cheek.

'You've heard correctly. You are my love, Ciel...'


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Hi there :3 The next chapter is ready ^^

You know what? Death Note's soundtrack is amazing *.* DN is my second favorite manga/anime ;) When I'm finished with this story, I'm going to write the LxLight fanfiction ^^ (I'm a really crazy shipper)

Sebastian and Ciel are not mine ._. I do not own...

* * *

Falling asleep in the Sebastian's arms was wonderful but waking up like that was even better. Ciel opened his eyes carefully and rubbed them trying to chase away the remains of a dream. Suddenly he realized that he was still lying on Sebastian's half-naked chest. His demon seemed to be sleeping which was quite odd as Ciel was sure that he didn't have to. Anyway, he fully made use of the opportunity to watch Sebastian's face from the very close. He precisely studied each part of the gorgeous face of the demon. Long eyelashes, straight nose, seductive lips, ravenous hair... All of that was ideal, perfect, almost unreal. Ciel sighed feeling an urgent need to touch Sebastian's cheek. He almost reached it but suddenly stopped and his arm hung in the air. The reason why he stopped was simple - he saw how Sebastian's mouth widened in a smile.

'Go on, my love' the demon mumbled. 'Do you like what your seeing?'

'You were awake for all this time!' Ciel shouted. 'You bastard!' He blushed to ears and hid his head in Sebastian's chest. He could feel how the demon chuckled.

'Well, not exactly, my love' Sebastian replied still giggling. 'Actually I've slept today for the very first time since years. But I awoke when I felt you moved your head up of my chest.' He opened one crimson eye and looked at Ciel who was still hiding his red face. 'No need to be ashamed, my love. Please, look at me.'

The earl finally overcame his embarrassment and did as he was asked for. He turned his big blue and purple eyes and looked into Sebastian's reddish.

'This is the cutest picture I've ever seen' said the demon grasping Ciel's face. 'I enjoy it very much' he added and kissed softly his master. Ciel sighed and clang to him wanted to get as close as possible.

'It's still very soon but I've prepared nothing for today as for spending the whole night by your side, my love. I have to come back to my duties.' He said and slowly stood up. Ciel's face looked disappointed and Sebastian grinned noticing that. 'I'll come back as soon as I've prepared the tea and breakfast for you, Ciel.' He said when he put all his clothes on. The boy shivered. Hearing Sebastian saying his name with his low seductive voice was making him trembling.

'I'll wait here for you, then' he replied.

'Very well, love' Sebastian smirked as he drew apart the curtains and left the chamber.

Ciel laid down on his bed again loudly breathing out the air. My goodness, he thought. I wouldn't ever think it all could take such a turn. Only one day ago he and Sebastian were in simply master - butler relation. Now as he'd learned about the demon's feelings towards him everything went upside down. He loves me, right?, Ciel continued his inner monologue. That's what he said. But did he really mean it? He rubbed his arms suddenly feeling cold and hopelessly unsure. He was still just a boy. And Sebastian was all mighty demon after all. What did he see in someone like Ciel?

'What are you worrying about, love?' Sebastian came back with the trolley.

'Me worrying?' Ciel shook his head. 'What makes you think that?'

'The expression on your face, dear. You seem to be upset a bit.'

'That's nothing, I assure you' the boy said trying to look confidence as if he really meant it.

'Alright then' Sebastian said staring attentively at him. 'If you say so.'

He poured the tea to the cup and passed it to Ciel.

'Today's breakfast consists of the wholewheat bread and Greek salad served with the small chunks of chicken's meat. The spices have been carefully selected in order to extract the delicacy of the taste in the best possible way. I hope you'll enjoy it' Sebastian smiled and took a fork from the plate.

'Sebastian' Ciel looked at him confused. 'Sebastian, what the hell are you going to do?'

'I suppose you remember how I once fed you, dear. If it doesn't bother you, I would like to repeat this action' he smiled widely showing his ideal white teeth.

Damn you, Sebastian, Ciel thought. You perfectly know that I couldn't refuse such a request.

He glanced at the demon, all sulky.

'Oh, do not be like that, love. Although you look adorable to me, others rather won't share this opinion.'

'Just feed me already and let it be over' the boy said feeling embarrassed. Sebastian smirked and gave him a chunk.

'Mmm…' Ciel mumbled dreamy. 'That is delicious. How are you able to prepare such good stuff not even eating the human food?'

'You see, my love, I am simply one hell of a cook' the demon grinned. 'Though, I'm truly glad you like it.'

'What is my schedule for today?' Asked the boy between the bites.

'First you're going to have the French lesson with me. Then, in the afternoon one business meeting due to your possible sponsorship of the horse - riding competition. And some paperwork in the evening if you weren't very tired. That's all, I assume.'

'Dull' Ciel replied. 'Maybe except for the French lesson because I'm going to spend it with you.'

'We all have our duties' Sebastian chuckled. 'And the life isn't just a pleasure. But you do know it already, don't you, dear?'

'Better than most of people at my age' he said quietly. 'Alright, no time to waste!' He aded with stronger voice. 'Dress me up, Sebastian.'

'Yes, my love.' He did it with the speed of light.

'Wow' Ciel was amazed. 'That was truly fast' he said when Sebastian finished tying his blue ribbon.

'Indeed, dear. As we're finished here, let's go to the living room for the lesson.' He took Ciel's hand and they both left the chamber.

Walking towards the corridor they were holding their hands. Ciel felt overwhelming happiness, though knew that no one, absolutely no one could get to know about them. That would ruin the Phantomhives' reputation once and for all. Breaking the engagement was something the English elite could forgive but being in a relationship with another man who accidentally was his butler as well would be too scandalous. Ciel was the queen's guard dog after all and couldn't let her majesty's trust down. And such a situation would certainly be damned by her.

'Sebastian' the boy sighed. 'You have to let go of my hand now.'

'Is that really necessary, my love?' The demon asked with sadness in the eyes.

'Yes, it is' Ciel said. 'No one can know about us.'

'It can't be kept as a secret forever, dear' Sebastian mumbled.

'Yet still we can try to hide our feelings in front of the others' the earl already made a decision.

'As you wish, my love' Sebastian sighed and pulled away the boy's hand. 'But be aware that it's not easy at all - seeing you being touched by other people. It drives me mad every time I see it. I would like to be the very one who can feel the soft of your velvet skin, love.'

That intimate confession made Ciel stunned and extremely embarrassed though he liked the awareness that Sebastian was actually jealous of him.

'Shall we start the lesson already?' He asked wanting to change the subject of their conversation.

'Bien sûr' the demon grinned.

Ciel liked French though he wasn't good at it at all. Its difficult grammar and pronunciation always bet him in the end.

'Please, focus, dear. You already know the construction of this tense.' Sebastian murmured into the boy's ear.

'That won't help me, you know.' He flushed. 'Stop tempting me with your low voice. I can't concentrate in such conditions!'

'Then maybe we should search for another French teacher. Someone whose presence won't be distracting you that easily.' Sebastian wondered with malicious smile.

Ciel impulsively grabbed the demon's tie and pulled him to himself in order to eye-level with him.

'This ridiculous idea is completely out of consideration.' He whispered looking inside the beautiful crimson eyes. 'I would never replace you with any other teacher.'

Sebastian smiled hearing that.

'It's nice to hear such words' he mumbled.

Staring at Sebastian from such a close distance made Ciel want to try something out. He slowly joined their lips in a light kiss that quickly transformed into much more passionate one. He pulled Sebastian closer and suddenly bit the demon's lower lip. He heard the muffled moan and felt that Sebastian's mouth widened a bit. He pushed his tongue in his cavity. The demon stunned in surprise but quickly responded and dominated their kiss entirely. Ciel felt strong arms wrapping around his waist. Unwillingly he broke the kiss fighting for the precious air. His cheeks were burning.

'My, my' panted Sebastian stroking back of Ciel's head. 'I wouldn't think that our lesson might end up this way. That was amazing, my love' he pecked the boy's nose. 'But I assume that after our little "action" you aren't able to pull yourself together in order to learn anything, am I right, dear?'

Ciel was still shivering feeling all these strong emotions which accompanied this kiss. My goodness, he thought. Sebastian truly is one hell of a kisser…  
'I understand' the demon chuckled having no reply. 'Our lesson was in vain, then.'

'Well, actually, I learned how to do a French kiss, right? It wasn't completely in vain' Ciel said shyly embracing his demon. 'Je t'aime' he whispered feeling the pressing need to say these words.

'Excuse me? Did you say something?' Sebastian grinned widely with a light blush on pale cheeks. He felt almost dizzy. Almost.

'Oh, I am perfectly sure that you heard properly' Ciel answered stabbing his sight into his feet. The demon looked at his master with affection.

'Je t'aime aussi' he purred softly into bocchan's ear.

Ciel drowned in the sea of happiness and reached for his demon's lips once again. It felt so right to simply kiss him. The sun shined at them through the lace curtains as they stood intertwined in a tight embrace.

'I will never let you go' he whispered into Sebastian's chest. 'I couldn't live on my own again without you.'

'You are mine, Ciel and I am forever yours. Besides, I'm not going anywhere' he stroked gently the top of the boy's head and clasped their hands. "I will be here as long as you want me to, my love.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Hello again, I've brought another chappie today :)

In the comments someone said that Seb and Ciel were out of their characters. Well, I agree to some extent - that's true, they're not acting precisely like in manga or anime but that's the point of fanfictions, right? What I want to do is to present my view on their situation, that's all. Besides, I originally wanted this story to be adorable and fluffy and there it is.

Anyway, I'm always very greatful for each comment you leave - it doesn't really matter if it's approval or critisism ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the day was awfully boring and the earl was quickly weary of stupid negotiations. The tone of paperworks which awaited him in the evening wasn't improving his mood either. He looked out of the window while sitting in an armchair. The sky was cloudy and everything seemed grey when there was no sunlight. I shouldn't be surprised, he thought, it's the middle of November after all. The time runs so fast…

He was about to become 16 in one month time. That meant that he finally would be considered as an adult by those who still thought about him as a child. Yet he constantly looked as if he was at least 3 years younger. His fragile figure made him look so childish.

'It's time to get back to work' he told himself and sat down on the chair near his desk. While working the time was passing much faster and soon the clock stroke 20 times.

That late already?, he thought and yawned covering mouth with his small hand. He took the last document and signed it precisely. Then the boy stood up and left the room. He intended to go to his bedroom but suddenly heard a melodic voice coming out from the kitchen. Being curious he slowly approached to the door and strained his hearing. Could it be Sebastian chanting?

Ciel opened the door quietly and peeked inside. It was his demon indeed. While cooking something which smelled absolutely fantastic, he was modulating his low voice without any wrong note. Alas, Ciel couldn't understand a word. Though still, he was spellbound by Sebastian's song.

'What language is that?' He asked suddenly interrupting.

'Oh, Ciel' the demon turned around faster than the boy's eye could register and the dark tailcoat swirled. 'I didn't hear you were coming' he looked a bit embarrassed.

'I like you singing' Ciel confessed. 'Could you sing it again?' He asked after a second or hesitation closing the door behind him and sitting down on a counter.

'You shouldn't sit in such a place, my love' Sebastian smiled softly.

'Oh, c'mon, Sebastian' the boy looked at him with his adorable puppy eyes. 'Don't change the subject.'

'Is that what you really want?' The demon asked raising a brow. Ciel quickly nodded in response. 'Alright then' he said and started singing. His low voice made Ciel feel the butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks turned red. The way Sebastian was looking at him while singing the mysterious lyrics fastened his heart beat. The demon was coming closer and closer and finally he was able to wrap his slender arms around Ciel's waist. When he finished the song he softly kissed the boy holding him tightly.

'Tell me, Sebastian, what this song is about' asked Ciel. 'It makes me trembling' he flushed a bit. Sebastian chuckled.

'It's about love of course, my dear' he whispered. '…How many nights  
did I come to love since then?  
In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe…'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Ciel looked confused.

'It's my favorite part of the song' the demon explained. 'Answering your previous question, this song is in Japanese.'

'Japanese?' Ciel was surprised. 'You can speak Japanese?'

'I can speak almost every human language, dear' Sebastian said. 'But English and Japanese are my two favorite ones.'

'It sounds awkward a bit' Ciel tilted his head. 'But I think I like it. It's quite passionate.'

'Oh yes, it is, my love. And it describes my feelings towards you in the best possible way.' Sebastian stroked gently the boy's right arm and then clasped their hands.

'What do you mean?' Ciel asked flushing.

'I love you, Ciel' Sebastian said. 'I want to have you in every possible way. I want to protect you and I want to spend the eternity by your side if you allow me to.'

The blush on the boy's cheeks deepened. He said that he wanted to have me in every possible way… is that mean that he would like to…? Ciel shook his head dispersing the dirty thoughts that came to his mind.

'What is it, love?' Sebastian looked a bit anxious. 'Have I done something wrong?'

'No' he mumbled embracing the demon and kissing his neck as he knew how much Sebastian loved it. Hearing a quiet groan he smiled with satisfaction. 'Ah, Sebastian' he sighed near the demon's ear. 'I wish this moment would last forever.'

'My Ciel, you took these words right out of my mouth' he said placing a kiss on his bocchan's forehead. 'Wait a moment, please and let me finish a meal for you.' He let go of Ciel's embrace and returned to preparing the light fish with vegetables. The boy came to him and stole a little carrot from the plate.

'How shameful, my love' Sebastian chuckled. 'It's highly inappropriate to eat by hands.'

'No one could see this little sin of mine' Ciel smiled playfully. 'Besides, I'm terribly hungry.'

'Then, my dear, shall we go to the dining room? That will be the most comfortable way.'

'Alright, let's go' the earl left the kitchen and entered the large room with long table in the middle. The set was already on the top. A candle holder was standing in the middle and was giving a slight light. The boy looked around all astonished by the romantic atmosphere.

'Is it to your liking, love?' Sebastian suddenly appeared behind him. 'I wanted to make this dinner special somehow.'

'This is… that's great' Ciel wasn't able to find the right words. 'But… why?'

'No specific reason, my dear. I just want you to feel pleasantly, that's all.'

'But what about the other servants? What if they see us?'

'They won't' Sebastian stroked Ciel's cheek calming him down.'I've already taken care of that. Now, shall we sit?' The demon led Ciel to the chair and helped him to sit down.

'As you already know, for today's dinner I prepared a stewed fish with boiled vegetables. I hope you'll like it.'

'I've never disliked any of your cooking experiments' Ciel said taking a bite. 'And again you didn't disappoint me'

'I'm glad to hear that, my love' Sebastian smiled looking at the eating boy.

'You may sit down if you want, Sebastian. I feel strange when you're glaring at me like that' Ciel mumbled. Sebastian perched on a chair next to the earl and kept on watching him.

'My god, I can't do this' Ciel snapped with frustration. 'Why are you staring at me?' He nearly yelled flushing.

'Because you're such a beautiful creature, that's why' the demon winked at him. 'I adore watching you doing every little action during the day.'

'You can't be serious' the boy looked at him in disbelief. 'Haven't you gotten bored already?'

'No, dear. I won't ever get bored of looking at you.'

'Even when I become an ugly old man? C'mon, that would be rather disgusting' Ciel smirked.

'Even then you still will be my precious little Ciel, darling' he touched the boy's hand. 'Even then.'

Ciel swallowed with difficulties. He really loves me, he thought. Yet there's still one thing that I'm worrying about…

'Sebastian?' The boy cleared his throat. 'Tell me, what about the contract we've made?' He looked into the demon's eyes wanting to know the truth.

'I thought that you already knew that I'm not ever going to fulfill it' Sebastian sighed. 'I couldn't take your life back no matter how tempting your soul is.'

'But… you have to be starving.' Ciel clasped their hands.

'It doesn't matter as long as I can be with you, my love.'

'There aren't any consequences of breaking the contract?' The earl was pressing. Sebastian didn't answer. 'Tell me!' The boy ordered.

'Actually… I don't know' the demon's cheeks turned lightly red. 'I've never had such a situation before' he confessed. 'But I assume that nothing's going to happen. We, demons don't have any defined rules due to making contracts. I think that this is the individual matter between the two contractors.'

'But you're not sure.' That wasn't a question but Sebastian replied anyway.

'I am not.' Ciel fell silent for a few seconds. Then, he slowly stood up and having a determined facial expression got closer to the demon and sat on his lap.

'I don't care about the future as long as you are by my side' he whispered wrapping his arms around Sebastian's chest and kissing him lightly. 'Promise me that you won't ever leave' he asked. 'Promise me that I won't be alone anymore.'

'I've made a vow to the moon.' Sebastian said taking two unruly wisps out of Ciel's face. 'I can never break it, my love. I will always be with you. We're bound together 'till the very end.'

'Good' the boy rested his head on Sebastian's chest listening to his heart beat. That rocked him to sleep. He closed his eyes and sailed away to the dreamland.

'Love?' Sebastian stroked his back. Sleeping Ciel sighed deeply and snuggled his face into the demon's chest. 'Oh, I see' he murmured softly. 'You've fallen asleep.' He kissed lightly the top of boy's head and carried him to his bedroom. Blowing off the candles he looked at the sleeping lord. Ciel moaned and suddenly opened his marked eye. The sign of the contract shined in the darkness.

'What is it, my dear?' the demon turned to look at the boy. The shadows emarged in the chamber as there was no candlelight anymore.

'You stay here for the night, Sebastian. Get in the bed immediately'. He ordered. Sebastian closed the door to the room and slowly came back to his bocchan.

'Yes, my lord.' He smirked laying beside Ciel and wrapping his arms around him.

'Now everything is perfect' mumbled Ciel and fell asleep again in his demon's embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Here we go again ^^ Chapter 10 is ready to be read.

I do not own but if I did... Well, I can only dream about it.

* * *

'It's snowing!' Mey - Rin shouted enthusiastically. 'Look out of the window, Bard!'

'Indeed' the cook smiled with excitement in his eyes smoking a cigarette.

'Don't smoke in the mansion' the maid scolded him. 'You know how young master hates that.'

'He won't see' Baldroy replied turning away from Mey- Rin but he left the kitchen and went outside.

'But he could smell' the woman said even though he couldn't hear her.

'Don't be a layabout, Mey - Rin' Sebastian entered the kitchen. 'It's still many things to do. In 3 days time our young lord is becoming an adult and everything must be prepared until then.' He put more carbon to the chimney and the fire strengthened.

'Yes, Mr. Sebastian!' She saluted him turning red on a whole face. Yet she still didn't move.

'Why are you still here?' Sebastian sighed turning to her again.

'Because… well, I'm not sure what am I supposed to do actually.' She cracked her knuckles.

Oh dear, Sebastian sighed in thoughts again raising his eyes to the ceiling. 'As the maid of the Phantomhive Estate, you should know what are your duties, Mey - Rin.'

She said nothing piercing her sight to the floor and blushing heavily.

'Wash all the tablecloths and laces' he sent her back with a hand gesture. The woman ran out of the kitchen immediately.

Sebastian shook his head with pity. Then he looked at his "to do" list. He already sent away all the invitations and most of the invited guests confirmed their arrivals to the Ciel's coming - out - of - age party. Sebastian was perfectly aware that his little darling hated all the reception stuff but knew that he couldn't skip such an occasion. As a noble man and the head of the powerful family, he was expected to participate in the social life.

His love was in his study now filling in all the Funtom's formalities. As usual at this time, he was in a deep melancholy. The date of his birthday was the date of the death of his parents as well.

And the date when our paths crossed for the first time, Sebastian thought. The selfish part of him was actually happy that the Phantomhive marriage perished in a huge fire 6 years ago. Otherwise he would never meet Ciel. The other one felt sorry for the boy's loss. Even though the earl wouldn't ever admit it, he still suffered from the death of his beloved parents.

Sebastian cleaned up the whole kitchen precisely. No greasy spot could hide away from his demonic sight. When he was done there he decided to clear up all the paths outside the mansion. The wind blew off almost all the leaves from the trees in the garden.

'Snow' he said to himself raising a brow. 'Quite surprising'. He took a rake and started forming small clamps of leaves. The freezing wind was blowing through his ravenous hair but he didn't feel any cold.

Suddenly he felt someone's piercing look stabbing into his back. Sebastian stopped and slowly turned around and raised his sight to the upper balcony. Ciel was clung to the window staring at him. He blushed seeing that he was caught during spying on Sebastian. The demon sent him a grin taking the rake to the right hand and leaning the other one on his hip. Ciel's blush deepened and he backed hiding in his chamber. Sebastian got back to work still smiling. His bocchan was truly adorable.

After finishing the job, Sebastian came back inside and hovered the huge Phantomhives' library. Despite the enormous size of the chamber and the unbelievable collection of books it took him less than an hour to clean it up. Then he went back to the kitchen to prepare an afternoon tea for Ciel. The scent of the earl grey spread out over the room.

'Young master?' He knocked on the door. 'I've got your tea.'

'Enter' he heard a quick response. He opened the door and pushed the trolley. The earl was sitting on his bed and watching him carefully. His marked eye was uncovered.

'Why are you not wearing a patch, my love?' Sebastian asked closing the door behind him.

'I don't want to' Ciel replied tilting his head. 'I didn't call for you, Sebastian. Why are you here?'

'Now is the time when you usually have your tea, dear. It's already 5 o'clock.' The demon started pouring the tea to a cup but suddenly he felt delicate fingers wrapping around his wrist.

'Don't' Ciel ordered. Sebastian looked at him feeling consternation. The boy was staring at him intensively. 'Why have you been keeping on avoiding any physical contact recently, Sebastian?'

The demon was stunned.

'I thought you didn't want it, love.' He replied having in mind the few situations from the past days when Ciel pushed him away after he'd tried to kiss him or was incredibly irritated when Sebastian wanted to hold him. That hurt though Sebastian understood that the earl had been having a hard time due to his birthday and the sad anniversary. That's why he had been restraining himself from touching Ciel since then.

'Well, now I want it more than anything else' he caught Sebastian's tie and pulled him forcing the demon to squat. Then he kissed him roughly pushing his tongue inside his cavity and loosing his tie. Ciel was slowly pulling him to the edge of his bed.

'Wait a minute, my love' Sebastian snapped heavily freeing from the boy's embrace. 'It's not like you.'

'It's completely like me!' The earl shouted and tried to pull the demon closer again.

'Why are you acting like that, my dear?' Sebastian kept him on a distance of the extended arms looking carefully at Ciel's angry but lustful face. 'Where did the shy and cute part of you go?'

'Maybe it has never existed?' Ciel was looking at him and licking his lower lip provocatively. 'Don't you want me, Sebastian?' He said with a playful spark in the eyes. Suddenly he hiccuped. He let go of Sebastian's tie and covered his mouth with hands. Sebastian smelled the chocolate's scent. He noticed an empty plate lying on the middle of the bed. That was the source of the smell.

'Now I see' the demon sighed. 'Tell me, love, what had been on that plate before you consumed it?'

The boy turned around.

'You mean this plate?' He asked flushing. Sebastian nodded. 'Well, you were busy all the time and I felt an urgent need to eat something sweet. So I went down to the kitchen myself and saw that big plate of chocolate pralines. I thought that those pralines could have been the ones you'd once made for me. So I took one and tried it.' He raised his sight and looked into the demon's eyes. 'They were delicious. Almost as good as those previous! So I decided to take that plate to my room to eat a few more… but it seems that I ate all of them…' he turned away from Sebastian feeling deep embarrassment.

Suddenly he heard coughing. He looked at his demon. He was stifling his laughter! Ciel narrowed his eyes.

'What is that funny?' He hissed clenching his fists on a bedcloth. He didn't like that expression on the demon's face.

'My love' Sebastian shook his head trying to calm down. 'Have you any idea what was inside the pralines?'

'Apart from chocolate…?' He hiccuped again. 'Oh, god' he hid his face in the hands finally realizing why Sebastian was laughing. 'Leave me now' he mumbled being red to ears.

'Don't you want your tea, love?' Sebastian asked still giggling. 'It should help you to sober up.'

'Get out!' The boy yelled out and turned his back to the demon.

'As you wish, my lord' Sebastian took the empty plate and pushed the trolley out of the room. 'They were with rum, by the way' he said closing the door and grinning. Who would suppose that Ciel has such a poor head when it comes to alcohol, he thought heading toward the kitchen again.

When Ciel was alone in his room again he went quickly to the bathroom trying to keep the balance. It was difficult somehow to go straight and he almost fell down stubbing his feet against his own shoes which were lying in the middle of the chamber. Finally reaching the bathroom he grabbed the wash-stand and immersed his head under the stream of chill water. He shivered feeling the unpleasant cold but didn't back until his mind clarifyed a bit. Panting heavily, he slowly sat down on the floor not bothering to dry himself up and letting his clothes drain. Damn pralines!, he thought. Why did you have to look so delicious? And, what is more important, why the hell were you filled with bloody rum?

He slowly reached for a towel and finally wrapped it over his wet head. Never again will I drink alcohol, he decided. The moment of bliss and lust he'd felt being under the influence of the alcohol wasn't worth the later embarrassement and shame. Never again.

Walking back to his room he thought about Sebastian. He didn't reply at least, the boy wondered drowning in inner reflections. Does he want me at all?

'I'll have to get to know soon' he said out loud this time taking a book out of a book shelf and laying down on the bed. 'But I have no experience in such things. How should I act...?' the ideas that invaded his mind made him feel his cheeks burning. 'I'd better focus on this novel instead' he whispered feeling knots tightening in his stomach. How shameful to think about these sorts of things!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** I do have plans to post more naughty aspects of Ciel's and Sebastian's relationship soon ;)

I don't own any of the Black Butler characters.

* * *

The day has come, the boy thought opening his eyes. It was still very early and Sebastian didn't come to wake him up yet but Ciel couldn't sleep anymore. He sighed deeply and sat on the bed rubbing the eyes. The room was all shrouded with shadows. Usually he was still deeply asleep at such an early hour but today wasn't just an ordinary day. Today he was turning 16.

I should be happy, he thought. He remembered that as a child his dream was to celebrate the 16th birthday with a great splendor. That was a significant moment after all. He finally was to be considered as an all mighty adult and no one was allowed to call him a kid anymore.

'Why am I not exited then?' He asked himself. Because they can't be with you today, he heard a bitter voice in his head.

'Jeeez, I really need to overcome those sentiments' he touched his forehead and closed his eyes.

'Which sentiments, my love?' He suddenly heard near his ear. Ciel screamed and jumped up on the bed.

'Don't ever sneak like that again!' He tried to slow down the hastened beating of his heart.

'I'm awfully sorry, my dear' Sebastian grinned certainly not feeling sorry for his action. 'I'm quite surprise that you're already awakened bocchan. And I must admit that I'm disappointed a bit as well.'

'Why is that?' The boy asked. 'You're always complaining that it's so hard to pull me out of a bed in the morning.'

'I wanted to try some new methods of waking you up that I've recently come up with' he blurted out.

'What do you mean?' Ciel felt a bit anxious because of a strange expression on Sebastian's face.

'Exactly what I've just said, dear' he kissed the boy lightly. 'Happy birthday, Ciel' he whispered to his ear. The boy embraced the demon and sat on his lap laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder. 'I would like to replace your bad memories with the new ones which would be more pleasant' Sebastian said.

'I still remember them screaming in agony, Sebastian' Ciel felt the tears flowing out of his eyes. 'I-I can't f-forget' he hid his face in the demon's chest.

'Hush, my love, don't think about it anymore' he stroked gently his darling's back. 'I'm here with you and I will always be. I love you.'

'I-I know' he raised his head and touched Sebastian's cheeks. 'I know'

The demon removed all the tears away of Ciel's face with his tongue.

'Stop that! Your hair is tickling me!' The boy laughed a bit.

'We should change your clothes now, my love' Sebastian smiled.

'Ah, yes' Ciel blushed seeing that his nightshirt was barely reaching the middle of his thighs.

'And remember not to drink too much today, my love' Sebastian mumbled softly. 'It's going to be quite a lot of alcohol around during the party.'

'You don't have to repeat that, Sebastian. I'm not going to touch anything which contains any percents.' He still kept in mind the situation from 3 days ago when he almost initiated some shameful actions being under the influence of alcohol itself.

'Navy blue suits you the best, love' said Sebastian adjusting Ciel's lacy jabot. 'Are you satisfied with your evening outfit, my dear?' He smiled to the boy's reflection.

'It's alright' he said not even looking at himself.

'No, it's not alright, Ciel' the demon turned him in order to look inside his double-colored eyes. 'I'm sorry for saying these words, love, but you really have to pull yourself together. You can't be as gloomy when the guests arrive to celebrate your coming-out-of-age. It would be highly inappropriate.'

'I know' the boy replied clenching his fists and frowning. 'I'll be fine, I promise.'

'Great. Then, let's dress you up in more informal way.' Sebastian changed the outfit in a blink of an eye. Ciel was wearing his dark green suit again.

'Will you come now with me downstairs to the dining room, love?' The demon asked when he finished tying the black patch on Ciel's right eye. 'Your breakfast is awaiting you there.'

'Yes' he grabbed Sebastian's hand. 'Let's go.'

The corridors seemed to be unnaturally quiet. Where are the servants?, the boy was wondering. When they reached their destination Sebastian unwillingly let go of Ciel's hand and pushed him a bit to the ajar gate.

'You should went inside on your own, my love' he explained himself seeing the offended look that the boy sent him. Ciel shrugged his shoulders and crossed the doorstep. In the chamber he saw all his servants standing around the huge table and smiling with excitement. The boy noticed a wonderfully looking layer cake all made of chocolate with cherries on top. He stood frozen being completely surprised.

'We wish you happy birthday, young master' Sebastian stood behind him and laid his hands on the boy's shoulders. He sent a pressing glance to the servants and suddenly they started singing the "happy birthday" song for their lord.

'Hail to our noble earl!' Finni shouted jumping up.

'Our best wishes' Mey-Rin bowed shyly.

'Smile more often, master!' Bard added his part smiling widely.

Tanaka sipped his tea and finished their speech with his usual "ho ho ho".

'I-I'm speechless' Ciel admitted. 'I don't know what to say. 'He smiled lightly. 'T-thank you' he turned his sight to Sebastian standing behind him. 'This is your doing, huh?' He whispered by corner of his mouth.

'Seems, I've been found out, my lord' he grinned with satisfaction knowing that Ciel truly appreciated that little gesture. 'As today is your birthday, you can eat as much of this cake as you wish, master' he said raising his voice so that everybody could hear him. 'That's all for you'

Ciel came to the table and sat on a chair taking a fork. Sebastian put a portion of the chocolate cake on his plate and passed it to his bocchan.  
'I hope you'll enjoy it, my lord' he said.

Definitely, the boy thought.

He saw the hungry glances of the servants and said: 'You can eat as well if you want to. It's too big to be eaten only by one person.'

Bard took a huge chunk for himself smiling dreamy. Mey-Rin and Finnian helped themselves as well breathing in the wonderful aroma of the highest-quality chocolate. Tanaka was the one who didn't try the cake. Ciel wasn't surprised. The old butler was quite peculiar.

'Oh, god' the boy sighed. 'I'm going to burst' he said when he stayed alone with Sebastian stroking his full stomach.

'I'm glad you like the new recipe. It was prepared especially for you, love.' Sebastian embraced his little master. 'You're already 16' he murmured. 'The time passes so fast.'

'Yes, indeed' the boy shut his blue eye. 'I won't even notice when I become old and die.'

'You're not allowed to think this way, my love' Sebastian seemed upset. 'The whole life is still before you.' He squatted.

'Yes, but you'll always stay the same whereas I am going to age more and more… and eventually…'

'Don't' Sebastian shut his mouth with a kiss. 'I want you to focus on your birthday now. Today is very special, am I right?'

'Yeah, coming-out-of-age. Hurray! As if I hadn't been an adult already.' He smiled a bit stroking Sebastian's cheek. 'I'll do as you please, I'm really going to enjoy this day. But firstly, I need to visit a cemetery. In which condition are my greenhouse lilies?'

'They are ready to be taken, my lord.' Sebastian sighed. No matter how hard he tried, Ciel still was to remember that 14th December wasn't only the date of his birthday.

* * *

Ciel kneeled in front of three graves. Two of them were his parents'. The third one belonged to his aunt known as Madam Red who was killed by a Reaper named Grell Sutcliff 3 years ago. It's already 3 years, he thought, since the very last member of my closest family died. Time passes fast indeed.

He put three bunches of lilies in front of the tombstones.

'I would like you to be proud of me, mum, dad, aunt. But I'm afraid that you wouldn't appreciate my decisions.' He whispered meaning breaking the engagement and relationship with Sebastian. 'But this is how my life looks like now. And I kinda enjoy it.' He stood up and backed leaning his back against Sebastian's chest. The demon embraced him. Ciel put his hat on the head again and sighed.

'Shall we go now, my love?' Sebastian asked pulling him closer.

'Stop' Ciel freed himself of the demon's hug. 'No one can see us like that. You know that.'

'I know, love' Sebastian bowed. 'Yet I really dislike it.'

'Let's go back to the carriage' the boy said and moved not waiting for the answer. Sebastian followed him like a shadow. He opened the door before the earl and went inside after him. Today Tanaka was their driver. Exceptionally the old butler felt very well and was able to do his duties so Ciel told him to drive a carriage.

The boy drew the curtains and sat on Sebastian's lap as he got used to.

'Could you take off your gloves, Sebastian?' He asked looking at him shyly. The demon did so. Ciel kissed lightly his right hand and pressed it to his cheek.

Sebastian smiled softly.

'When I'm with you I feel that I'm alive' the boy confessed quietly. 'The rest is just a game. The cruel game with the whole world as the opponent. I'm tired, Sebastian. Tired of all this pretending. 'He closed the eye feeling the calming touch of his demon.

'You don't have to pretend when you're with me, my dear.'

'I know. That's the best part of it all. Being totally accepted no matter how many disadvantages you own.' He placed a light kiss on the demon's lips and didn't back. Sebastian turned it into more passionate one pulling Ciel's face closer. The boy withdrew in order to fight for the air and then clung into Sebastian's neck placing lots of small kisses. The demon shut his eyes trying to calm down but Ciel's actions were arousing him. He moaned. I… need… to stop this boy, he hardly concocted his thought.

'Ciel…' he snapped. 'I'm begging you to stop it… I-it's not a right place to… My!' He felt the earl's legs wrapping around his waist. Too bad.

'Do you like it?' The boy whispered to his ear. Sebastian didn't dare to move nor open the eyes.

'As hell' he purred.

'Good to know' the boy laughed standing up and sitting on the other side of the carriage. 'You should have seen your face, Sebastian!' Ciel smirked maliciously. 'This round is mine.'

'Oh, so this is a game as well?' Sebastian asked still keeping his eyes shut.

'Yeah, but that's a different kind, you know. Why don't we call it "a love game"?' He said smiling innocently.

Sebastian chuckled. I've got you now, dear.

'Then prepare for a failure, my love' he said opening his devilish eyes with upright pupils. 'Because I won't loose our next time.'

Fortunately, they've already reached the Phantomhives' mansion and Ciel didn't have to answer. He left the carriage quickly not looking at his demon. He felt strange. On the one hand, he was exited finally having known that Sebastian desired him. On the other hand, he felt a bit anxious remembering the hunger in his crimson eyes.

The boy undoubtedly wanted Sebastian, it was obvious to him after their moment in the carriage. Shame for him, he had no experience in such things and knew that the demon hadn't lied when he'd said he would win that game.

'What time is it now, Sebastian?' He asked trying to sound completely confident.

'It's already 3 p. m., my lord' the demon answered. 'We have only two hours until the guests will have arrived.'

'Prepare everything and be in my chamber to dress me up at 4:45' Ciel ordered and went upstairs to his room.

'Yes, my lord.' Sebastian quickly got down to the job. Honestly, he should obtain the highest prize for working my fingers to the bone, he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **Finally managed to write the new part :3 Gosh, I'm so busy recently...

Well, this chapter is kinda interesting I think. I've come with this idea in the very last moment ;) Enjoy!

I do not own. Shit.

* * *

'If you don't like it, we still have few minutes to dress you up in another outfit' Sebastian said seeing that Ciel was staring at his reflection with undecided expression on his face.

'It's not that I don't like it. It's just… so formal. I usually dress up in elegant clothes but these are extremely elegant. I feel odd with all these laces' he pointed the jabot and tailcoat.

'Tonight is your coming-out-of-age party. You are supposed to look dazzling.'

'Dazzling, you say?' Ciel chuckled. 'It sounds weird in your mouth.'

'What's wrong with saying that my master has dazzled me?' Sebastian raised his brow smiling.

'Ok, now I'm sure you're making fun of me' Ciel looked into the demon's eyes.

'I wouldn't dare, my love.' Sebastian was grinning.

'Damn liar' the boy turned to the mirror again.

'I do not tell lies, dear. You once told me not to' Sebastian looked serious this time.

'Yes, indeed.' Ciel remembered that perfectly.

'When I say something, I mean it. You should already know that, my love.' Sebastian was observing the big blue eye carefully.

'Then, I'm glad that I've dazzled you… I suppose.' Ciel felt embarrassed a bit.

'So should I change your clothes or leave these on you?' Sebastian came back to the previous subject of the conversation. Ciel looked at himself again. The laces weren't that bad after all. And Sebastian said that the navy blue color suited him the best.

'Let's leave like it is' the earl decided.

'Very well, my lord. I shall go downstairs now to welcome the coming guests. You should come down as well in a few minutes' time in order to show that you awaited all of these noble people.'

'Thanks heavens that I have never swore to tell only the truth. I could never keep such a promise.' Ciel shivered thinking about the banquet. It was going to be the most horrible party ever. Sebastian left the boy alone with his dismal thoughts.

I promised to enjoy this day, he said to himself in mind watching the coming carriages. I need to keep at last this one vow.

He blew off the candles and left the chamber. Going to the hall he could hear the rumor of many voices mixed together. Here we go, he thought putting on his fake smile and standing on the top of the stairs. He cleared his throat in order to obtain the attention.

'Ladies and gentlemen' he started when all of the heads turned to him. 'It's an honor to have you as my guests on this very special for me day. As you all know, today is the anniversary of my 16th birthday which means that now I am the earl with full rights. I inherited my title at the very young age due to my personal tragedy and I already know how it is to be in charge of a great responsibility such as being the head of the family. I solemnly swear to fulfill all my duties as precisely as I've been doing that since nearly 6 years. 'He stopped bending his head.

'Let's propose a toast for our dearest young earl!' It was Lau who said that. He and his inseparable Ran-Mao were standing in the middle of the hall.

'Yes, let's raise our glasses' the other guests accompanied the Chinese businessman. Ciel bowed and slowly came down to the ladies and lords. He was completely calm suddenly finding a peace deeply inside his mind. He knew how to behave on such occasions. He'd been being prepared for this particular one for his whole life. The boy knew that he had to have at least a little talk with every guest that had been invited. That was what he was expected to do.

Suddenly he felt a piercing look stabbed to the back of his head. He turned around and met the green eyes of his unfulfilled mother-in-law - the marquise Midford. He stood frozen having no idea what could he do. He had been pretty sure that any of the Midfords wouldn't come to celebrate his birthday especially after he'd broken the engagement with their daughter in such an unpleasant way. Yet still, the woman was there certainly willing to talk to him. Ciel swallowed with difficulties watching how the marquise was coming to him.

'Good evening, lord Phantomhive' she started the conversation with an unpleasant tone. 'You seem to be having a good time. I saw you smiling today. Is that mean that you recalled how to do that?' Her voice was full with stifling fury. Ciel clenched his fists and told himself to calm down.

'Yes, indeed, madam. It's still not that easy to smile but I'm trying to do my best.' He sent her a grin filled with all his fears he couldn't hide.  
'I guess that someone must have helped you a bit to make you remember, am I right?' Having no reply she finished her thought' and it wasn't my daughter.'

So this is what it's all about, Ciel thought having a stony expression.

'No, indeed' he replied cooly.

'How dare you?' She didn't withstand. 'Have you any idea how long your parents had been negotiating until I finally agreed to give you my beautiful daughter's hand one day?! And you sent her away as if she was a bloody dust!' She was steadily raising her voice so that everybody could hear her.

'I ask you to keep your voice down, madam' Ciel seemed unruffled.

'You bastard!' She arisen her hand with the intention to punch the boy but suddenly she felt the strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her back from the lord. 'What-?' She yelled out trying to free herself but Sebastian was holding her strongly.

'You tried to hurt my master' he whispered stone-coldly. 'No one can touch him when I stand sentry. You should leave now, marquise Midford' he said loudly. 'You're not welcomed to this noble mansion anymore' the butler led her to the main gates.

'Mother!' Suddenly the weak girlish voice resounded in the huge chamber. 'Mother, what is going on?' The blonde-haired girl quickly came to the woman with anxious expression on her face. 'Why are you holding my mother, Sebastian?' She asked having no reply from the marquise.

'She tried to punch my lord, lady Elizabeth' the butler said slowly. 'I couldn't let her do that.'

Elizabeth breathed in the air with a loud whizz. 'Mother…' she was speechless. The girl turned around placing her eyes on Ciel who still was standing in the middle of the room. She somehow started coming closer to the earl but stopped realizing what she had been doing.

'I-I'm terribly s-sorry for my m-mother, lord Phanotomhive' she stuttered a bit but bravely continued. 'I-I wouldn't ever suppose that she c-could try to do such a disgusting thing… I apologize' she curtsied to the boy.

Ciel came to her and smiled lightly.

'You don't have to be sorry, Lizzie. You haven't done anything wrong' he stroked her arm. 'I should apologize for my behavior from the last time we've seen each other. Although we won't ever be married, I would like to stay friends. What do you think, my cousin?'

Elizabeth felt the tears gathering in her eyes.

'Ciel… you called me Lizzie' she touched his hand feeling strong emotions. 'How could I refuse? Could we go for a picnic one day?' She asked smiling widely.

'Of course-'

'No!' The marquise screamed. 'I won't ever let you spend any second with this lousy rat again!'

'You should watch your tongue, madam' Sebastian said. 'Please, remember that you are in my master's mansion. It's highly inappropriate to offend the host under his own roof, is that not?'

'Stop this right now, mother!' The girl shouted. 'You are acting awfully rudely. This sort of behavior does not become a lady. You are the one to have taught me that! Besides, I am already an adult, am I not? This year I've turned 17!'

'We're going to have a talk when we come back home, my lady' the woman drawled and freeing from Sebastian's hold she left the mansion.

'I'm sorry' Elizabeth said blushing heavily. 'I have to go now.'

'I understand' Ciel said. Suddenly she hugged him strongly.

'I'll see you next time' she mumbled turning away and leaving the hall as well.

Everybody stood speechless after that scene. Ciel was perfectly aware that this little "performance" would be the main subject of the gossip during the next two or three weeks.

'I'm sorry for this confusion, my guests. I hope nothing will bother you again today. Let's come back to our conversations again' he took a swallow from his glass and sighed with relief in thoughts. Shame on him.

He looked at his demon who started serving the guests again. I wish it was already over, he thought sending him a longing look. I hate such crowds.

The earl was seized into the whirl of dull conversations and fake courtesies and the time was passing.

It's already 11 p. m., he thought. How long will it last? I'm already so tired…

'Ladies and gentlemen' suddenly he heard Sebastian's strong voice. 'I apologize for interrupting you yet I'm afraid that our banquet is coming to an end. The horses are nervous, the carriage drivers are tired and the night is dark.' He smiled sadly at the guests who started whispering with each other.

'He's right' they talk one another checking the time on their pocket watches. They started leaving the mansion in a hurry. 'How shameful for staying that long!' They were talking. 'The earl is still very young!'

'Thank you, lord Phantomhive for an excellent party' each guest bowed to the boy while leaving. Ciel was looking at them feeling a deep relief and smiling lightly.

'Finally' he said breathing out the air when Sebastian closed the main gate. 'I'll go to my chamber now, Sebastian' he announced. 'Come there when you've finished here' he said going upstairs. Today or never, he thought feeling the mixture of anxiety and excitement and trying to prepare mentally for what he was going to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Warning! This chapter contains some lemon scenes! (not very descriptive but still... you know ;)) Enjoy ^^

Obviously, I still do not own (nothing has changed).

* * *

Sebastian cleaned everything up by himself because the rest of the servants was completely out of use. It took him about 45 minutes. I'm getting slow, he thought going to Ciel's room as he asked him to. He wondered what his love could want from him. He knocked on the door.

'Master? I've come here as you wanted.'

'Come in' he heard and so he pushed the door. Ciel was sitting on his bed already dressed in his nightshirt.

'Oh, I see that you've already taken your bath' Sebastian said noticing wet spots on the floor. 'What am I supposed to do then?'

Ciel blushed heavily. 'Come to me, Sebastian' he whispered. The demon came closer. The boy forced him to sit next to him and kissed him deeply pulling him closer. He sat on the demon's lap. Then he slowly started loosing Sebastian's tie and unbuttoning the waistcoat and shirt.

'My love…' Sebastian murmured into the boy's ear. 'Are you sure…?'

'I haven't been more sure in my whole life' he snapped in response placing hundreds of little kisses on the demon's neck and collarbone. Sebastian took off his shirt and laid Ciel on the bed beneath him. The boy was trembling feeling all these strong emotions connected with love and desire he felt for Sebastian. The demon slowly uncovered Ciel's naked body stroking lightly his velvet skin. The boy's breath hastened. He pulled the demon closer and wrapped his legs around his waist.

'Loose your legs a bit, my love' Sebastian whispered into his ear biting the auricle. 'In other case I won't be able to put my pants off, darling.'

'O-of course' his face was colored in red because of lust and embarrassment. Sebastian unzipped his trousers and took them off quickly. He felt Ciel's probing look and smirked.

'Do you like what you're seeing, my love?' He asked bending over the boy and tickling his stomach.

'Stop doing that, you sadist!' The boy laughed wrapping his slender arms around Sebastian's neck and stroking the back of his head. It was the very first time he could touch the demon's perfect body. He moved one of his hands to Sebastian's chest and then to his stomach studying the ideal fracture of his skin. How much he loved him!

Sebastian shivered under Ciel's touch and kissed the boy starting innocently and soon turning the kiss into the one filled with passion and desire. He slowly moved his hand lower along Ciel's body and stopped it on the boy's hip. Ciel trembled knowing exactly what was the purpose of this move.

'Sebastian…' he snapped between the kisses.

'Tell me if you want me to stop' said the demon almost reaching the aim with his hand.

'No, no! Don't sto- ah!' He moaned lingeringly. Sebastian was touching him in a place where no one had ever done it before. It was so arousing! He clenched his fists on the bed's sheet wanting more.

'Sebastian' he was barely able to express himself. 'Do it'

'Are you completely sure, my dear?' The demon mumbled to his ear. 'It's going to hurt at first.'

'I don't care' the boy replied. 'I want you inside me right now!'

Sebastian slowly moved pulling Ciel's body closer to himself. Then he did as the boy wanted.

'My love, it's in.' He purred through set teeth.

'Oh, really?' Ciel squealed. 'As if I haven't noticed already!' It was painful. It hurt him like a bloody hell!

Sebastian thrusted into him slowly. The boy was fighting himself trying not to let go of the tears he felt under his eyelids.

'Do it faster, Sebastian' he said quietly shutting his eyes. The demon kissed his lover lightly.

'My love, I'm not sure if it's a good idea…' Sebastian was caressing the fragile body of Ciel with so much affection that it surprised even himself. These endearments were taking the boy's breath away.

'Just do it' Ciel interrupted opening his marked purple eye. 'That's an order.'

Sebastian did so increasing the tempo of the thrusts.

'No need to keep your voice down, my love' he panted.

Great, the boy thought. I couldn't hold back my groans longer anyway.

Finally it started to feel good. The pain was transforming into pleasure and there was nothing more than heavy breaths, speeding hearts and movements of their bodies.

Ciel heard Sebastian's moans and it was making him even more turned on.

'Oh god!' The boy yelled out.

'No god… around here… my love' the demon snapped heavily. 'I'm coming, my dear. Can I come…?'

Ciel nodded wasn't able to say anything.

'Please, call my name' the demon asked.

'Seb… Sebastian!' His weak scream resounded in the chamber.

The demon brought his face nearer to the boy's and whispered panting: 'Oh, Ciel…'

They both came together as one.

Sebastian fell down on the bed next to Ciel snapping. The boy was breathing heavily feeling totally dizzy. He lazily turned his sight to Sebastian's black head and stroked it gently.

'You know what, Sebastian? You're one hell of a lover' he kissed his back between the scapular bones and embraced him. Sebastian slowly raised his head and looked at his perfect love. His cheeks were still pinky. He laid on his left side and pulled Ciel closer to himself wrapping his arms around his fragile body.

'You are my only love, Ciel' he whispered touching the boy's jaw bone.

'And so you are for me' the boy answered closing his eyes and snuggling into Sebastian's naked chest. 'Good night' he mumbled.

'Have beautiful dreams' the demon replied covering them with a blanket and falling asleep by his darling's side.

* * *

Sebastian felt a movement and opened his eyes. He saw Ciel's face right in front of him.

'What are you doing, my love?' He raised his brow and smirked.

'Nothing' the boy seemed annoyed somehow. 'You've just ruined my experiment' he added frowning.

'And this experiment was due to…?' The demon stroked Ciel's cheek.

'I was just curious how deep is your sleep' the boy mumbled burying his face into the demon's hand. 'But it turned out that it's really light' he admitted unwillingly.

Sebastian chuckled hearing that.

'Sorry for disappointing you, dear.'

'What is the time?' Ciel asked touching fleetingly Sebastian's collarbones.

'I have no idea, my love' the demon replied honestly. 'Yet, you don't have anything urgent in your today's schedule. However, I didn't suspect that we would end up in a bed and so I didn't take into consideration the possibility of neglecting my duties. I guess I should get up now.' He threw off the blanket and stood up. 'Why are staring at me like that, dear?' He giggled. 'I feel a bit embarrassed.'

'You're naked, Sebastian. How could you assume that I wouldn't be staring?' Ciel smiled innocently taking a great pleasure of glancing at his lover's body. 'You're perfect in every inch' he sighed and wanted to move but winced in pain.

'What is it, love?' Sebastian looked at his darling suddenly feeling anxiety.

'It's nothing, really' he winced again. 'It just… hurts, you know, after our yesterday's actions… I barely can move.' He flushed saying that. 'You're quite big, Sebastian.'

'I'm terribly sorry for my size, my love' Sebastian grinned maliciously. 'Yet I'd warned you beforehand.'

'I do not regret anything' Ciel revolted. 'I just simply feel that pain' his blush deepened.

'It will pass in the end, love' the demon kissed lightly his lover and took him out of the bed. 'Can you stand?'

'I think so' Ciel carefully placed his feet on the floor. 'But hurry up' he said.

'Yes, my lord.' He dressed him up in a beige outfit and tied up a blue ribbon around his neck. 'I'll go and prepare a breakfast for you'

'Take me with you' the boy asked. 'But you'll have to carry me' he flushed a bit.

'That's what I was waiting for' Sebastian grinned and took his little bocchan in his strong arms. Ciel took a deep breath smelling a delicate and unique scent of his demon.

'Prepare an omelette for me today' the boy mumbled. 'The one with broccoli and pepper.'

'I thought you didn't like it, my lord' Sebastian chuckled having in mind the situation when Ciel being in a bad mood had snapped at him saying that he'd hated spicy peppers when he'd served him the dish.

'I have never said that' Ciel frowned at him.

'Of course, you haven't' Sebastian replied stressing the verb and smiling widely. The boy murmured something to himself and buried his face in the demon's chest.

'It's so quiet all around' Ciel noticed when Sebastian sat him on a counter. 'I cannot see the servants anywhere.'

'They are probably still deeply asleep, my love. I suppose that the hangover will reach them as soon as they've finally awakened. They drank quite a lot yesterday.'

'You know what? I'm rather happy about that.' The boy said. 'No one can disturb us now.'

'Yes, indeed, my dear' Sebastian smirked preparing a frying pan and the ingredients needed to prepare an omelette. 'Any spacial requests for the tea?'

'You know which is my favorite one' the boy responded crossing his legs and trying to ignore an arrow of pain which seized through him.

He took a look out of the window and drowned in thoughts.

We actually did it, he thought. The memories from the last night caused the butterflies in his stomach. Did he feel as good as I did?, he was wondering. He remembered Sebastian's touch which was causing the immeasurable amount of pleasure and he blushed. I did nothing to pay him back, he admitted in mind and turning his sight to his demon again.

'Is there something wrong, my love?' Sebastian turned to catch his sight.

'No, everything is alright' he said and slowly got off the counter and limped to the dining room. He sat on the chair and closed his eyes hearing Sebastian bustling in the kitchen.

'The omelette is ready, my love' he suddenly heard near his ear.

'I didn't hear you were coming' Ciel opened his blue eye and looked at the meal. It smelled wonderfully. He took a fork and tried a chunk. The omelette tasted even better than it smelled.

'Is it to your liking?' Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

'Oh, yes' the boy had just realized how hungry he'd been and started eating quickly.

'Slow down in order not to choke on it, dear' Sebastian chuckled sitting next to his love. 'Besides, I thought that you had better manners.'

'No one is watching us so lay back' the boy replied between chunks.

Sebastian obediently silenced and kept on observing him. The portion he'd prepared was quite big but Ciel ate everything to the last bite.

'Tell me, my love, where does it all fit? You're so adorably tiny!' the demon stroked the earl's delicate hand.

'Everything but not "tiny", Sebastian' the boy snapped. 'I hate when people use this word to describe me.' He winced moving and sitting on the demon's lap.

'Even when I say so?' Sebastian asked warmly.

'Especially when you say so' the boy replied blushing. 'It makes me feel even smaller than I actually am.'

'It's nothing wrong with being little, my love' he whispered. 'I find it cute.'

'You don't understand!' The boy protested. 'You are tall, handsome, mysterious and completely perfect in every inch. I look comically beside you.'

'That is not true, my dear. I love you as you are. To me you are perfect. But it's nice to know how you really perceive me' he added with immodest grin.

'I rather won't say it again, Sebastian' Ciel said.

'The awareness of these words having been said has to be enough then' the demon answered. 'You were supposed to have a dance lesson today but I assume that you rather won't take it, is that not?' Sebastian placed Ciel on the chair and started cleaning up after the breakfast.

The boy smiled widely with playful sparks it his left eye.

'I regret it so bitterly' he said with satisfaction.

'Nothing is lost, dear. We can always practice your theoretical knowledge' Sebastian grinned maliciously.

'Seriously? Is it really possible? Don't torture me like that, Sebastian!' He used his puppy-eye trick.

'Alright' Sebastian sighed defeated after a few seconds of their mute eye fight. 'Let's have the piano lesson then.'

'Great' Ciel cheered up and stood up immediately. 'Ouch' he moaned 'I forgot about moving slower.'

'No worries, my love. I'll take you to the living room in a minute' Sebastian winked at him.

He did as he'd said.

Ciel felt the excitement. It was to be his very first piano lesson and as for his love for music he was really looking forward to start the learning.

'Is there something you can't do, Sebastian?' The boy asked after the demon finished playing some extra complicated Chopin's études.

'I don't understand, I'm afraid' he smiled at the earl. 'What do you mean, love?'

'You are great at everything you touch. It seems unfair a bit, you know.' Ciel slowly sat on a piano bench next to the demon.

'If it wasn't for being a demon I would be nothing but a regular man, my dear' Sebastian said. 'It's rather nothing special in me apart from that. Now, let me show you which ivories stand for which tones.' He changed the subject coming back to their lesson. After an hour Ciel was already able to play fluently the "Ode To Joy" by two hands with the chords and without notes.

'You're doing it well' Sebastian praised his student. 'But you can always get better so we will keep on having our lessons during the next days.'

'Good news' the boy replied smiling widely. He really took a liking to playing the piano. It was so different from the violin that he got used to. 'What do I have next according to my schedule?'

'I'm afraid that it won't be as pleasurable as the music lesson, darling. The paperwork is awaiting you.'

'Uh, great' Ciel sighed. 'Carry me to my room then.'

'Yes, my lord' the demon executed the order.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** You're great. I'm so glad that so many people read this story. This my debut in English ('cause I'm not a native speaker) ^^ Enjoy!

No, I do not own .

* * *

He smelled the smoke and opened his eyes immediately sitting on his bed. What is going on?, he thought noticing some light coming out of the corridor. It should be totally dark, it was the middle of the night after all, the earl stood up and shakily came to the door.

'Sebastian?' He asked quietly. 'Is it you?'

Ciel pressed a handle and pulled the door. An unbelievable hot flared up into him. The boy backed shading his face. What is going on?!

He started coughing heavily, almost suffocating.

'Sebastian!' He yelled out but got no reply. He was alone.

I need to get out of here, he thought feeling the increasing panic. He took a wet towel, wrapped it around his face and ran out of his bedroom. The whole corridor was filled with black toxic smoke. The boy couldn't see where he was going. Suddenly he felt that he was loosing his balance and almost fell down the stairs. Luckily, he managed to grasp a handrail and saved himself from a huge fall which would probably kill him.

He ran down the stairs heading towards the main gates but plunged right into the fire flames.

No!, everything but not this!, he thought feeling dizzy and completely horrified.

Ciel took a turn in a very last moment and headed for the kitchen crossing the living room which was slowly being licked by the ruthless element. But suddenly something made him stop. The boy stood in the middle of the room all frozen because of the shock.

He saw his parents. He saw them sitting by the table and burning. There was no sound of their screams but Ciel saw their faces wincing in agony. This is impossible. It can't be real. His thoughts were speeding up.

'No…' the boy whispered. 'Not again!' He clutched his head hearing terrifying whispers repeating his name. They seemed to be coming from far and near and swooping him down. He couldn't take it anymore.

'NO!' He shouted piercingly falling on the floor and the flames finally reached him...

* * *

Sebastian heard a horrible yell coming out of Ciel's room. He ran there with the speed of a light and reached the chamber in a blink of an eye. He pushed the door saying "Ciel!" And saw his love sitting on the bed and all trembling with a blanket covering his head.

'My love, what happened?' He came closer to the boy and tried to hug him but Ciel didn't let him.

'Stay back' he ordered still shivering like a leaf. The big tears were flowing out of his double-colored eyes. He couldn't hold back his sobbing any longer and hid his face in the hands.

'My dearest Ciel, what is going on?' Sebastian asked softly coming closer to the boy but didn't dare to touch him.

'You weren't there' the boy wheezed swallowing the bitter tears. 'You weren't!'

'Where, my love?' The demon was desperately trying to calm his bocchan down.

'I… I…'Ciel stuttered. 'Let's not talk about it' he shook his head trying to pull together. 'Please, stay with me until the morning' he squealed feeling hopelessly miserable.

'Of course' Sebastian bowed and backed to the window standing still.

'Come to me, Sebastian' the boy ordered. 'I need to feel your touch or I'll go insane.'

'Yes, my lord.' The demon took off his clothes staying only in a half-unbuttoned shirt and trousers and laying on the bed beside the earl.

Ciel embraced the demon and buried his head in Sebastian's chest finally relaxing.

'Hush now, my love' Sebastian whispered. 'I won't let any nightmare haunt you again.'

Holding his fragile body, feeling his little chest moving in breathing motions, hearing his quiet sleeping moans… It all made him love his precious lord even more. He didn't sleep. He was just lying beside the boy and listening to Ciel's calm breath and wondering. The long 5 hours were still before him.

* * *

'Diminish this fire, Sebastian' Ciel was glancing at the red flames feeling the unpleasant anxiety.

'But you'll freeze, my love' the demon raised his brows in surprise.

'Bring me my tea and I'll be fine' the boy snapped. 'Just do it.'

'As you wish, my lord' Sebastian bowed and did as he was told. The room became darker.

What is wrong with him lately?, the demon was wondering while polishing the table in the dining room. Recently, Ciel had started to order him to decrease all the fire in the chimneys in the whole mansion. The Phantomhive Estate slowly was becoming the realm of freezing cold. Though he didn't mind such a low temperature, he was perfectly aware that human beings were quite sensitive if it came to the chill.

'Why is it so freezing, Mr. Sebastian?' Mey-Rin came inside the room. 'I can't feel my fingers already!'

'I'm just following our master's orders' the demon sighed. 'He told me to put out all the fireplaces.'

'But why?' The maid moaned chattering her teeth with the cold. 'Does he want us to freeze here?'

'I don't know what are our lord's motives. I don't question them either.' Sebastian frowned at her.

'O-of course' she blushed. 'I have never said that…'

'Come back to your duties, Mey-Rin.'

'Right, I'm sorry' she ran out of the chamber.

Suddenly Sebastian heard a tramp of horses from the outside.

What could it be?, he thought heading for the hall. The loud knocking resounded in the mansion.

The demon slowly opened the door.

'Hello, butler' he heard an unpleasant tone. 'It's been years since we last met.' The newcomer smiled maliciously.

'Lord Grey' Sebastian narrowed his reddish eyes. 'What a surprise. We haven't expected your visit.'

'No one ever expects that, butler' The Lord tilted his head. 'May I come in?'

'Of course' the demon backed in order to let in the queen's butler.

'Perfect as always' Grey said looking around. 'No taint in this ideal mansion, is it?' The white-haired man grinned sarcastically.

'As long as I am the butler of this noble family' Sebastian smiled deciding not to let himself to lose his temper.

'Let's go to our little earl then' Grey said heading for the study. His sword shined in a light.

'Why are you here, lord Grey?' The demon asked following the man.

'That's quite obvious, butler. I'm here to deliver a letter from our noble queen.'

'A new case?' Sebastian seemed interested a bit.

'I don't read the correspondence of my queen, butler' Grey was indignant though he certainly knew what the letter contained. Sebastian noticed his dishonest glance.

Lord Grey rushed into the Ciel's study without any knocking. The demon didn't react fast enough to hold him back.

'Hello there, Phantomhive!' He shouted scaring the earl to death. Poor Ciel jumped up on a chair all frightened because of this rude interruption. He grasped his chest trying to calm down his hastened heart beat.

'My…! Lord Grey, I didn't know you were coming' he hardly articulated a sentence taking a quick asking glance at Sebastian.

'I didn't expect it either, my lord' he bowed to his master.

'That's simply because I did not inform you' the queen's butler turned them away with a casual gesture. 'But it doesn't matter as I'm already here, right?' Not waiting for a reply he continued, reaching for something to his white waistcoat's pocket. 'That's what matters now, boy' he showed Ciel a creamy-colored envelope with red royal seal.

The earl took it from Grey's hands feeling anxiety somehow.

'A case?' He felt uncomfortable with his stomach. 'Three days before the Christmas Eve?'

'Is it a problem for you, guard puppy?' Lord Grey narrowed his violet eyes playing with a handle of his perfectly polished sword.

'Of course not' Ciel replied quickly frowning. He took a penknife to cut the envelope. 'And stop calling me "a puppy", lord Grey' he said cooly. 'I'm not a child anymore.' He felt offended being underestimated all the time by this man.

'Solve this case and maybe I'll take into consideration fulfilling your little request.' The white-haired man whispered threateningly. 'Have a nice day, Phantomhive' he said turning away and leaving the room. 'No need to escort me' he snapped seeing that Sebastian wanted to follow him.

'I hate this guy' Ciel shivered feeling disgust. 'He's so unpleasant. How on Earth the queen is able to hang on with him? I would get rid of him as soon as possible being on her place.'

'I completely agree with you, my love' Sebastian was still glancing at the door as if he expected Grey to come back. 'He's really peculiar yet he's a great guard for the queen.'

'Great or not he's still an asshole, really. Did you hear him calling me "a puppy"? How dare he! I'm an adult already and the head of the whole family. I deserve some respect at least.' Ciel opened the letter and started reading. After a while his uncovered eye became twice wider than normally.

'What is it, dear?' Sebastian looked at his suddenly white as sheet face.

'Take a look on your own' the boy choked.

Sebastian took the letter and started reading the nice handwriting. He raised his brows in disbelief and looked at the photo which was connected to the delivery.

'It seems that it's something for us' he commented. 'Especially for us.' he said. His eyes shined scarlatly for a second. The room became darker for a moment.

The photo portrayed a quartered human body placed in the middle of a huge pentagram painted with blood. The truly gruesome scene.

A sole black feather was dancing in the air.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** I came back with the next chapter! I'm terribly sorry for my absence, I have been so busy recently that I didn't have any time to upload anything new. But finally I managed to do that :3 I hope that you won't kill me... It's gonna be... surprising, I guess. And I'm warning that one of the characters is acting here totally different than in the original story.

Ok, no more words, let the show begin and enjoy ;)

I do not own.

* * *

'We're going immediately, Sebastian' the boy said having determined expression on his face. 'The quicker we solve it, the better.'

'Yes, my lord' the demon bowed. 'Let me prepare a carriage for you and I'll come in a minute to dress you up properly.' He vanished behind the door.

Another case, the earl thought hiding his face in hands. Why now? Just 3 days before the Christmas starts? I shouldn't think about something as horrible as such a disgusting crime now.

He wanted to actually take some pleasure of spending these Christmas with Sebastian as he finally had someone he would like to share this time with. Who the hell could be such a crazy monster to commit this sort of crime?, he wondered taking his coat out of a wardrobe. This human must have lost his mind. No one could do something like that without losing the sanity.

'Here I am, dear' the demon came back to Ciel's study carrying his small walking stick. 'I thought you might want to take it with you' he said passing it to the lord and helping him to take on the black clothing. 'Shall we go now?' He asked afterwards.

'Yes, let's go' the boy said leaving the room and heading for the main gate. The servants stood speechless when he passed them by seeing the fury in young earl's eyes. None of them dared to farewell their master.

Ciel opened the carriage's door and went inside.

'Hurry up, Sebastian' he ordered closing it behind him. The demon drove the horses and took him to a small ruined church situated on the north edge of London - place where the crime had been committed.

'Quite inconspicuous' said Ciel looking around. 'No living soul within a one-kilometer radius.' The area seemed to be abandoned. Apart from the three small and very old huts and the ruined church it was completely empty. No trees, bushes or other vegetation as if there was no life around.

'Yes, indeed' Sebastian was probing the surrounding very carefully narrowing his eyes and breathing deeply. 'Peculiar' he said after a while.

'What is it?' The boy turned his head to look at the demon.

'I cannot feel any human's scent around' explained Sebastian. 'As if no human being has appeared here for at least a couple of days.'

'Which means that…' Ciel encouraged him to continue.

'Which means that my suspicions are correct. It's not a human's work' Sebastian took a look at the church. 'And I'm afraid that I know whose doing it is' he slowly came to the half-ruined wooden gate.

'Let me go first' Ciel insisted pushing the demon away.

'It can be dangerous, my love' Sebastian barred him the way. 'Supposing that I'm right, it's going to be a challenge for me somehow.' His black ravenous hair was being moved by the slight wind.

'What do you mean?' The boy frowned trying to omit the demon's arms.

'He means me' suddenly they heard a new voice coming out of the church. 'And he's right. It is going to be unpleasant for him indeed.' The dark-haired creature emerged from the shadows. 'But shame for you, Sebastian, because the winner is only one.' Crimson eyes shined in the darkness as the man stood in the middle of the nave. 'Shall we play?' He grinned horrifyingly as he jumped to the two. Sebastian reacted at once taking Ciel and jumping to the aisle.

'Get out of here, Ciel' he said firmly. The boy couldn't answer because suddenly the aggressive demon appeared behind his butler. Besides, running away would be meaningless as his mere human's body abilities couldn't equal the demon's ones.

'Sebastian!' He yelled out goggling his eye. The enemy was carrying a green glowing blade which seemed to be incredibly sharp and lethal. Sebastian took a turn in a very last moment to repel the attack. Out of the blue the identical but red sword appeared in his hand as well. His figure waved as the waistcoat swirled. The enemy only laughed and overtook him heading for Ciel in a blink of an eye. The last thing the boy could remember was a huge kick, short flight and breathtaking fall. Then he drowned in the darkness.

'CIEL!' Sebastian wasn't fast enough to catch the boy before he bounced off the old altar. His heart skipped its beat as he heard a terrible crack of breaking bones.

'Not that quickly' he suddenly heard from behind. He turned around pulverizing his devilish sword with the assailant's one.

'What do you want, Claude?!' Sebastian shouted attacking the other demon.

'That is quite obvious, I guess' he smiled like a madman presenting his sharp teeth. 'I want revenge. Revenge on you. That is the only thing I crave.' Claude's eyes were filled with madness. His movements were disclosing desperation.

'Ciel has nothing to do with that!' Sebastian was slowly transforming into his true form losing all of his control. The true demonic fury was shining in his crimson eyes.

'Oh, no' Claude dodged before Sebastian's blade. 'This is all about him'. He giggled unpleasantly. 'Do you remember what happened when we'd met for the last time?'

Sebastian narrowed his eyes retrogressing many years back. Suddenly he understood.

'I see that you finally got it' Claude did a pirouette and grazed Sebastian in the leg. 'You took him away from me, you bastard! His soul belonged to me, he was all mine! And you defrauded me from all my desires! All my love!' He yelled out attacking Sebastian virulently.

The demonic butler snapped feeling the shallow wound on his left thigh. The demon sword was the only thing that could hurt and actually kill a creature like him.

'So this is what it's all about, huh? You still cannot forget that disgusting human? What was his name…?' Sebastian pretended being deeply in thoughts. 'Ah, yes, I remember. It was the little lord Alois Trancy, wasn't it?' He smiled maliciously. 'I must admit that his soul tasted awfully. Honestly, what did you see in that little brat?' He jumped up escaping the green blade.

Claude feasted on their fight with a terrible scream of pure fury.

'He was everything to me! You should know how long I've been waiting for completing my vengeance. And finally my aim is under this ruined altar!' He placed his livid sight on the little boy lying still at the other side of the church. 'For all these years I've been searching for an opportunity to hurt you, Sebastian. It seems that this boy has become your weakness, am I right?' He smiled sadistically. Sebastian panted in blinding amok and chased after Claude who had jumped to Ciel.

'I'll make you suffer the way I did!' The mad demon took a swing with his sword intending to rip the boy apart.

'No!' Sebastian threw his own blade into Claude in desperation. The time drastically slowed down. During a fraction of second he thought that he'd failed but his sword reached the target in a very last moment before Claude would pierce Ciel with his demonic weapon. The antagonistic demon shook, glancing at the sword drowned in his stomach with surprise.

'Have I lost then?' he staggered as the tears flew down his cheeks. His blade disappeared and he all vanished in black shadows not feeling any more pain and finally finding peace.

'Ciel!' Sebastian hastened to the boy who still wasn't moving. 'My love…' he stroked his pale cheek trying to awake him.

'S… Sebas… Sebastian?' The earl mumbled wincing in terrible pain and spitting with blood.

'Thanks heavens, you're alive' the demon felt the undying gratefulness. He wanted to take his bocchan but the boy stopped him.

'Don't' he stammered with difficulties pushing away his arms.

'Love?' Sebastian was confused.

'I-it hurts… it hurts s-so b-badly' the boy said. 'I-I can't move' His limbs were twisted in unnatural angles.

'I will carry you, my dear.' The demon assured ready to take him into his strong arms.

'No…' the boy sighed. 'You don't understand… I'm d-dying, Sebastian' he coughed spitting out the blood again. His sight was dim, shrouded in the red fog of never-ending suffering. He couldn't focus properly.

'No, you're not!' The demon refused fiercely. 'I won't let you! I'm taking you home and everything will be alright!' He sounded like an immature child.

'Sebastian…' Ciel smiled sadly and trying not to wince he reached the demon's cheek. 'I know you tried your best to protect me… I-I'm grateful for all your devotion. I love you so much. But now… you've got to let me go…' he placed a soft, weak kiss on the demon's lips.

'No, never' Sebastian felt the tears assembling in his eyes. 'You're not going anywhere!' The first tear flew down his cheek.

'Sebastian… you're crying' the boy seemed surprised. 'Stop it, there's nothing more you can do. Take my soul now. This is over.' He closed his tired eyes barely preventing himself from sailing away to the place with no more pain.

'Ciel, open your eyes immediately!' Sebastian felt the rising panic. 'Ciel!' He could feel how life was abandoning his only love. 'No!' He yelled out feeling boundless despair. The first thunder resounded somewhere on the outside and he finally let himself sob. His hot tears formed a small pool next to the boy's face.

'Ciel, I-I cannot l-live without you' he squeezed out. 'You left me no choice, my dear' he whispered letting his black wings to grow out of his back. 'You left me no choice…'

* * *

The small neglected church turned into a complete ruin. The only evidance of its erswhile existance was the little huddle of rubble in the place where the temple had once stood. The rain covered the ground in the sign of the mourning and sadness caused by the awful accidents that had happened there. The thunder seized the grayish sky. If someone had been watching, in the fracture of second when the world had been enlightened by a lightning, they would have been able to see a black silhouette disappearing in the darkness…

* * *

**Second note:** I don't know how long it will take to upload the next part. But it will appear eventually, no worries ;)

This history is slowly coming to an end. I still have some ideas to lead the story but my plans are to upload three or four more chapters and then finish it. Cheers :*


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** I came back with something new for ya :3 I do hope you'll enjoy it quite a bit.

Surprisingly, I still do not own ;~;

* * *

This is like the most terrible nightmare ever, Sebastian thought trying to hold back his tears. He knew that he succeeded in the process he'd led yet still, it was horribly painful to see his precious Ciel lying in a small coffin filled with his favorite white roses. His eyes were shut and he looked calm, finally able to rest. All the mourners gathered in a church were lamenting over his premature death. Lady Elizabeth was sobbing quietly having her face veiled in black. All the servants were despairing memorizing how wonderful the earl had been for them. Sebastian was only glancing at his beloved Ciel's pale face trying to remember that it wasn't over yet. But he couldn't stop himself from letting out a sole tear when they finally closed the coffin.

The grayish sky seemed to despair as well – heavy clouds above them started to leak and the light rain slowly began to cover the ground.

'Finally I could try this little coffin out' he heard a giggle from behind as he followed the mourning convoy. 'It was made especially for our tiny lord!' Said Undertaker catching up with the demon.

'Why are you so happy?' Sebastian was really pissed off right now. 'It's not a good time for making fun, Undertaker. It's my master's funeral' it was awfully hard to say it out loud. The white-haired man grinned.

'I know what you did, Sebastian.' The creepy man wagged his bony finger on him with a quiet giggle. 'You're a good actor, though.'

'What do you mean?' The demon frowned scanning precisely his pale face and trying to look into the greenish eyes of the man but the long fringe covering the upper part of his head prevented him from that effectively.

'He's not actually dead, am I right?' Undertaker pointed the coffin with his skinny finger with incredibly long black nail. Sebastian stood frozen for a second but quickly managed to compose himself.

'How could it come to your mind, Undertaker?' He tried to remain calm. 'It's not a time for stupid jokes!'

'You don't have to pretend in front of me, demon. I know what happened. In fact, I have been watching the whole scene.' He giggled. 'It was quite adorable. I wouldn't ever think that demons can actually fall in love!' He was lively gesticulating and his black robe was swirling around his thin body.

'How do you know who I am?' Sebastian felt confusion straightening his tie. He cannot be a mere human, he thought.

'We have only one thing in common, Sebastian: we both pretend to be human beings but in fact, we only look like them.' He put his hat back on the head.

'Does it mean that you are not JUST the Undertaker?' The demon asked but the creepy man had already came to the coffin to put it down to the ground. Sebastian sighed. Actually, he didn't really care what Undertaker knew or didn't know. The only thing that mattered right now was the sight of the small coffin being buried. His little love, Ciel Phantomhive was being given to the ruthless Mother Earth. A stony grave with his name and dates of born and death was placed there as the last sign of his presence. He was lying by his parents and aunt right now, but still all alone in the ground. This is truly cruel, Sebastian thought. I could have done it without any of that stupid humans' ceremonies! That provides so much pain and sorrow…

But it was something that ought to be done. Ciel's human life had come to an end and that was how humans used to farewell those of their own kind. Besides, the young earl couldn't just disappear suddenly leaving no clue where he'd gone – he was just too important and well-known to leave in such a way.

Out of the blue, Sebastian heard a stir. All the people were chatting with each other about something. He raised his head to see the reason for that. A small black creature with a big white one on its side was coming to them.

'It's the queen!' Someone raised their voice in surprise. All of the mourners bowed like synchronized at once in front of the woman.

The queen Victoria didn't pay any attention to them. She came as quickly as her legs let her to the new grave that had appeared there today. Lord Grey was following her like a shadow. His facial expression was stony but Sebastian could assume that he saw malicious sparks in his violet eyes. He frowned feeling an urgent need to break this ideal nose of Grey.

'I'm solemnly sorry, my dearest Ciel!' The queen stood in front of the small tombstone. Her shoulders were shaking. 'I never intended to send you for the awaiting death! I just didn't know…' she stopped for a moment pulling herself together as soon as she had realized she was being watched by all the funeral guests. 'You were the most faithful watch guard I've ever had…' she bended her head in a sign of respect and honor. 'It will be difficult to find someone worthy enough to be a successor after you, my young lord Phantomhive…' she touched the grey stone for a second and then quickly left the cemetery. Everyone was following her with their eyes remembering their queen's words.

'Such an honor to be farewelled by the queen herself' Edward Midford said holding tightly his whining daughter.

Bitter tears finally came out of Sebastian's eyes as he couldn't hold back any longer.

When the mourners finally left the cemetery, he kneeled in front of the tombstone.

'I'll come back for you, my love' he whispered through the squeezed throat touching the chill stone. 'Just a few more hours and I'll take you out of this terrible grave.'

* * *

Ciel was drifting in dark waters of his subconsciousness. He didn't know where he was or what was happening to him. The only thing he was aware of was the fact that he couldn't open his eyes nor move. It was irritating. He was already bored with lying god knew where and waiting. Because he knew that he was waiting for something.

Is it how hell looks like?, he wondered. Is it a punishment for all my sins? If so and I'm going to spend the eternity like that I would rather prefer the hard work instead.

Suddenly something happened. Ciel was desperately trying to look around but his eyes were stubbornly closed. He could only feel someone's strong arms wrapping around him and taking him somewhere. He wanted to scream but his body wasn't cooperating with him.

After a while which seemed to last ages for him, the arms disappeared. Ciel felt the increasing panic. What the hell is going on?!, he wanted to yell.

All of a sudden, he heard a low voice deep inside his mind. He tried his best to focus on the words and after a few seconds he could eventually understand them.

'It's time to wake up, my love' he heard. Wait a moment… He already knew this voice.

'Sebastian!' He moaned opening his eyes immediately.

At first he couldn't concentrate his sight. He blinked heavily and finally was able to see that his demon was bending over him. Not even thinking, he grabbed his neck and pulled him closer joining their mouths together in a passionate deep kiss.

When he finally let it end, he felt completely dizzy. He stroked his demon's cheeks.

'B-but I thought I had died' the boy said. Sebastian smiled with affection in his crimson eyes.

Something is wrong, Ciel thought. It's the middle of the night but I see everything properly…

Suddenly he noticed something shocking.

'My nails…' he took a glance at his hands. 'They are all pitch black! What does it mean, Sebastian?' He squealed feeling terribly lost.

'Take a look into the mirror, my love' Sebastian said. The boy raised to the sitting position in a blink of an eye and gazed at his reflection. He was stunned.

'My goodness' he whispered coming closer to the mirror. 'I-it can't be!'

His left eye was burning red and his pupil went upright but the right one was still marked with the contract sign. He unknowingly touched his lower lip trying to understand. Sebastian stood behind him and embraced the boy. His eyes were as red as Ciel's left.

'I was too selfish to simply let you go, my dear' his voice interrupted the silence.

'But… how?' Ciel still couldn't believe.

'I must admit that it costed me a lot but I achieved the goal in the end. Do you know what you've become, love?' He mumbled into the boy's ear.

'I think I know but I simply cannot believe in it' he answered turning around to Sebastian.

'You'd better believe, dear. You're a demon now' he kissed the boy lightly.

'Just like you?' He asked burying his head in Sebastian's chest.

'Just like me, my darling' he took the boy into his arms so that their faces were at the same level. Ciel wrapped his legs around his waist.

'We have to leave, my love' Sebastian said after a while stroking the boy's back.

'Why?' Ciel asked frowning. 'I can still do my duties as the head of the family!'

'I don't doubt it' Sebastian assured grinning. 'But we really cannot stay here' he added. 'In the general opinion you are truly dead, darling.'

'WHAT?' The boy jumped to his feet. 'Explain it' he ordered. His eyes shined devilishly red.

'It had to be that way, my dear' Sebastian sighed. 'No one could know what really happened to you. You're a demon now after all.'

'So what? I could lead my life as I always did! I don't want to leave everything behind, Sebastian! I'm not ready to let the past go!' He was steadily raising his voice.

'Keep your voice down, my love' Sebastian asked. 'You don't want to wake all the servants up'

It was difficult to tame his new temper. Ciel was feeling a deep anger in all his insides. That probably was the effect of his new devilish self. He shut his eyes trying to calm down. Sebastian was waiting patiently.

'Then, what are we supposed to do next?' The boy drawled finally opening his eyes. His pupils were round again.

'We're leaving, my love. I've already prepared the estate for us, you don't have to worry.' The older demon assured.

'But… what will happen to my mansion? And my company?' Ciel was ripped apart inside.

'Because you don't have any heir, it was passed to the Midfords as they're your closest family now.' Sebastian explained.

'Well, you've taken care of everything' the boy looked the demon up and down.

'Yes, indeed, love' he bended his head smiling lightly. 'Can we go now?'

Ciel looked around. It was the very last time he could look at his beautiful home. He sighed. Nothing lasts forever, he thought. As I'm dead to all the people I once knew, it will be better for me to disappear indeed.

'Alright, show me the way, Sebastian' he sighed defeated. The older demon smiled and took his little hand.

'Follow me, my dear' he said heading for the window.

'What? Wait a moment!' Ciel was shocked.

'What is it, my love?' Sebastian giggled. 'Have you already forgotten that you aren't human anymore? Leave behind all your earthly beliefs, darling. Open your mind for the impossible!' He jumped down on the ground.

It's the second floor, the boy thought feeling anxiety. But everything what has just happened seems impossible so why shouldn't I try…?

He made up his mind and jumped. Surprisingly, he landed lightly on the ground. He widened his eyes.

'Shall we go now, my love?' Sebastian was grinning.

I have to get used to all that demonic stuff, the boy thought following his demon into the darkness and not being afraid anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** One of the last chapters is out ;) And it does contain slight lemon scenes so I'm warning you beforehand. Enjoy *.*

* * *

'Where are we?' Ciel asked when they finally stopped after the hours of chasing each other in the woods. He wasn't tired at all though he should be dying of weariness already.

'Just a moment, my love' Sebastian covered the boy's eyes with his hands.

'What are you doing, Sebastian?' Ciel chuckled feeling his demon was leading him somewhere.

'You can open your eyes now, dear' he replied after a while removing his hands.

Ciel slowly did as he was told and stood speechless.

'I-I…' his voice failed him. 'Sebastian… is it really what I think it is?' He asked quietly feeling great thrill.

'Exactly, my love' he embraced the boy. 'Is it to your liking?' he mumbled to his ear.

'The new home… But when did you do that?' Ciel turned to look at him.

'I am simply one hell of a butler, my love' Sebastian chuckled. 'It means that I have no limits. Would you like to come inside?' he suggested.

Ciel nodded unable to articulate anything all mesmerized by the overwhelming size of hidden in the forest mansion in front of him. Their mansion.

He reached for Sebastian's hand and clasped their fingers. Not looking at him he slowly came to the main gate. The door opened before them.  
The insides were so lavishly decorated. It all was really breathtaking. Ciel was truly amazed and couldn't believe his eyes. It was similar to his previous house but even more spectacular.

'Sebastian…' he sighed deeply. 'You completely excelled yourself this time'

'But you don't dislike it, do you?' The demon took him into his strong arms in bridal style crossing the threshold.

'How could I dislike something as magnificent?' The boy was looking around devouring the wonderful hall with his sight.

'Would you like to see all the chambers, my love?' Sebastian smiled softly seeing the astonishment mixed with rapture written all over the young demon's face.

'Still asking? Of course!' Ciel's eyes shined in purple and red with excitement.

Each room was filled with precious furniture of which even a member of a royal family would be jealous. The boy was feeling as if he was at least in a palace. The last chamber they visited was their huge bedroom. Ciel blushed seeing a big double bed in the middle.

'How did you get all of that?' He mumbled hiding his red face in Sebastian's chest.

'I'm a demon, Ciel. I have my own ways of getting things.' He chuckled kissing the top of the boy's head.

'Put me on the floor, Sebastian' Ciel asked. 'Wait for me here, I need to take my bath and I'll come back to you' not waiting for the answer, he turned around and headed quickly for the closest bathroom. He shut the door behind him hearing Sebastian's light laughter and leaning his back against the wall. His face was burning from all of the strong emotions he felt.

Am I really going to do this?, he thought feeling the butterflies in his stomach. He looked at his reflection in a huge mirror. His cheeks were burning they were almost as reddish as his left eye. He quickly turned on the water filling the bathtub. He threw off his clothes and came to the water wanting to come back to Sebastian before he would change his mind.

'God dammit!' He cursed wincing in thermal shock. The water was freezing cold! He jumped out of the tub chatting with his teeth. He could be a demon but a bath in freezing water wasn't pleasant for anybody.

'Enough for today' he told himself feeling slight anger somehow. He quickly dried himself up and dressed in his nightshirt which was surprisingly hanging on a door's knob. He looked at his reflection again trying to tame his blueish grey hair but it didn't really make any difference. He sighed deeply pulling himself together and trying to look confident as if he knew what he wanted. In fact, he felt great embarrassment for what he was going to do.

'No turning back now' he mumbled and left the bathroom.

Heading for their bedroom and crossing the never – ending corridors he was stepping his feet really carefully in order to stay quiet. He still couldn't get used to all his new sensitive senses and each louder sound was quite painful for his delicate hearing. Suddenly the floor beneath him creaked and he jumped up hanging himself on a curtain rail. The fact that he was able to jump as high was actually more scary than the awful noise itself.

He slowly calmed down his heartbeat and let himself fall down. He made the rest of his way very fast but stopped just before pushing the door. He swallowed with difficulties.

'How long are you planning on hiding behind these door, love?' He suddenly heard the low voice of his demon coming out from the inside.

'How did you know that I'd been standing here?' The boy pushed the door feeling his cheeks burning. Sebastian was lying on the bed only in his half-unbuttoned shirt and pants and holding a book. I wonder if he's aware how huge is the effect that his presence has on me, the boy thought looking at Sebastian with his heart racing in his little chest.

'You should start to make a full use of your hearing, darling' he said smiling.

'It's difficult' Ciel wrinkled his nose adorably. 'I can't get used to' he clambered up to the bed.

'You have plenty of time, my dear' Sebastian chuckled coming back to his reading. Now or never, the boy thought coming closer to his demon. Tonight he wanted to have his attention for exclusiveness. No exceptions.

He took Sebastian's book out of his hands and placed it on a chair nearby. Then he sat on his stomach astride and kissed Sebastian directly into his widened lips. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's fragile body smiling under the kiss. The boy started pecking and biting his neck steadily going lower. Sebastian closed his eyes feeling arousal. He could feel these little hands of Ciel touching his bare chest and his warm soft lips placing hundreds of kisses all over his body. The older demon let out a quiet groan. Ciel grinned with satisfaction taking off Sebastian's white shirt and clinging to his naked chest. He knew that his demon adored this little teasing.

That was the easier part, the boy thought flushing and looking at Sebastian's pants which seemed to be too tight somehow. With shaking hands he started unzipping them and pulling them down.

'My love…' Sebastian panted not opening his shut eyes. 'What are you planning to do…?'

'I want to give you the pleasure you deserve' the boy answered not being able to look at his lover's face.

'I deserve?' Sebastian's chuckle turned into loud moaning. Ciel finally achieved his goal and Sebastian breathed in the air with a loud whizz. What that boy was doing with his soft tongue! He clenched his hands on a bed sheet hopelessly trying to hold back the groans but not really succeeding. The amazing sensation was just too overwhelming to ignore its waves of pleasure. After a while Ciel eventually satisfied with the result of his action let Sebastian rest for a moment and unbuttoned his nightshirt. He bended over the demon and kissed his eager lips.

'Today I am the one to provide the pleasure' he whispered into his ear brushing the auricle with his hot mouth. Then he backed and positioning himself he thrusted at Sebastian roughly. He screamed piercingly being completely unprepared for welcoming the big intruder. It hurt though the boy didn't stop but only speeded up. The raven-haired demon grabbed Ciel's hips and pulled his bocchan to himself giving him a passionate kiss.

'You know… how to drive a demon mad' he panted taking over the control of their actions. 'I'll give you your reward now, love…'

He pushed the boy on the mattress and bended over him slowing down a bit and rubbing his fragile body to distract him from the pain that accompanied each thrust he made into his lover's body. He removed the tears flowing down Ciel's cheeks with light kisses and slowly moving to his neck. The boy wrapped his legs and arms around Sebastian's body as his moans were steadily becoming louder and his panting – heavier.

Suddenly his back arched and he choked on the air feeling the immeasurable pleasure and the older demon knew that he'd found Ciel's special spot. He kept on hitting it driving the boy crazy. He started screaming Sebastian's name leaving behind all of his dignity and pride, begging for more…

After some time Ciel was lying on the bed breathing heavily and not being able to move.

I came so much…, he thought being only half – conscious, embracing his demon and tangling their legs underneath the blanket.

'What have I done to deserve such a session from you, dear?' Sebastian stroked the boy's back breathing in the scent of his lover.

'You saved my life, Sebastian…' Ciel was already falling asleep. 'I can never forget that if it wasn't for you I would be lying in a cold grave and rotting now…' Such unpleasant thought caused the freezing shiver which pierced his body.

'Don't say anything more, my love' Sebastian put a finger on the boy's mouth to silence him. 'This is not a good time for such reflections. Today's Christmas after all.'

'Really?' Ciel opened his eyes immediately and stared and the demon from below his long eyelashes. Sebastian nodded smiling lazily.

'Then it's the best Christmas ever' the boy replied and buried his face in Sebastian's chest falling asleep.

'Yes, indeed, my Ciel. Couldn't have any better…' Sebastian chuckled and let himself sail away to the dreamland as well. Thanks to him I came back to sleeping…, he thought just before his subconsciousness overtook his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Recetly I've realized that Grell hasn't appeared anytime in my story so far. Then I thought to myself that it has to be changed. So... Enjoy ;D

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes feeling tickling sun beams on his naked body. He yawned widely rubbing his eyes. He was alone in the huge room. The boy slowly got up and stretched. Suddenly, he realized the lack of clothes on his body and looked around to locate his nightshirt. It was hanging on a coat-stand next to the door. He was just about to put it on when the door opened and Sebastian came inside.

'Oh, I see that you're already awakened, love' Sebastian grinned observing his little demon whose cheeks became crimson at once.

'Don't look at me now!' He squealed trying to cover his naked body. Sebastian's smile widened.

'I've already seen you naked before, dear. More than once. Not mentioning the fact that I've always dressed you up and bathed you since we made our contract 6 years ago. There's nothing to be ashamed of at this point, is it?' He came to the boy and kissed him lightly. Then he took him into his arms and hanged the nightshirt on the coat-stand again.

'What are you doing, Sebastian?' Ciel was nearly dying of embarrassment.

'I'm simply taking you to the bathroom, darling. I believe that your yesterday's bath wasn't really pleasurable, am I right?' He grinned.

'How do you know about this little accident?' Ciel goggled his eyes and huddled.

'Someone had to slip you your nightshirt, right?' Sebastian chuckled. 'I saw what you did there.'

So that's why it was hanging on a knob, the boy thought.

'But… I completely didn't hear you!' Ciel exclaimed.

'I can move without any sound so that even a demon cannot hear my steps.' Sebastian said going quietly along the corridors.

'So why didn't you warn me if you'd known that I had chosen the wrong tap?' The boy frowned.

'I was a bit malicious, I admit' Sebastian laughed showing his sharp teeth and opening the bathroom door. 'But don't worry, today's water will be in a right temperature.'

'Bastard' the boy mumbled standing on his legs and leaning his hands on the hips. Sebastian chuckled and filled the bathtub.

'Would you come inside, my love?' Ha asked pulling up his sleeves and taking off his gloves with teeth. Ciel did it trying to look as if he was offended.

'Don't be sulky, dear. That expression on your face makes me want to tease you a bit.' The older demon murmured touching the younger one between his collarbones.

'Do it and I'll force you to spend a whole day in a dog shelter' the boy threatened frowning. 'I still have the contract sign on my eye which means that I can still order you to do things, is that not?' He turned to look at Sebastian grinning unpleasantly.

'Would you be that cruel to your own lover, dear?' Sebastian wasn't certainly willing to execute such an order.

'I love having that power over you' Ciel felt a sadistic amusement. 'It makes us a bit more equal.'

'So you suggest that we aren't on equal terms?' He asked massaging the boy's body with a soft sponge.

'Let's face the truth, Sebastian. You're still dominating in this relationship.' Ciel admitted unwillingly.

'Would you prefer me to stop "dominating"?' Sebastian was trying his best not to laugh because Ciel seemed so serious. Yet the boy's cuteness was boundless and undeniable which was causing his tender emotions.

'I would like to see that I'm not the only one who needs this love as hopelessly' the younger demon said standing up and waiting to be dried up.

'Haven't I already proven that you are the meaning of my life?' Sebastian sighed wrapping the boy up with a towel. 'If I weren't so helplessly addicted to your presence and touch I would have never made you into a demon, Ciel. I would have simply taken your soul instead. But here you are, my sweet love.' He grasped the boy's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. 'Never doubt my entire love or devotion for you.'

Surprisingly, Ciel smiled widely with playful sparks in his double-colored eyes.

'That was exactly what I wanted to hear' he tilted his head and freed himself from Sebastian's embrace. 'Hurry up with dressing me properly, sweetheart, I'm terribly hungry!' His grin was rather ironic.

'Call me more often like that, love. I like it very much' Sebastian chuckled putting on Ciel a red outfit and tying his black ribbon. 'Since your left eye is red, crimson suits you, dear.' He took the boy's hand and they headed for a kitchen.

'I've got a question for you' the boy said slowly as they were passing a long corridor.

'Feel free to ask' Sebastian answered taking a glance at his demon.

'I was just wondering… tell me one thing, Sebastian. I remember that scene just before I got kicked and lost conscious in the church…' he stopped for a moment.

'What are you worrying about, my love?' Sebastian strengthened their handshake.

'What was that glowing blade that the other demon was holding? I'm not sure but I think that I'd seen a similar one in your hand just before he attacked me…' Ciel silenced waiting for the explanation.

'The sword you saw was my demon blade, darling' he answered calmly though didn't feel any calm. 'Each demon possesses one.'

'Does it mean that I can own such a sword as well?' The boy turned his curious eyes on Sebastian feeling excitement. The ravenous-haired demon didn't answer. 'Hey, I asked you a question, Sebastian!' Ciel pulled him to himself feeling irritation and forced him to look into his big eyes.

'No' Sebastian drawled wincing.

'What: no?' Ciel didn't understand.

'You don't have a sword, love. And you will never have one…' the older man sighed.

'But why?' The boy felt a great disappointment. He actually hoped to be able to have one as he really liked fencing and was quite good at it. And Sebastian's blade was fascinating as it was constantly glowing lightly.

'Because I am the one who turned you into a demon, my love' Sebastian said stroking the boy's cheek. 'You can only get a blade after killing me.'

Ciel looked stunned a bit.

'Then, I assume that I won't ever possess a demon sword' he replied after a while. 'That's a pity yet I could never harm you. Much' he added maliciously.

'So glad to hear this, dear' Sebastian smirked and they continued their way to the kitchen holding hands.

'Please, come first' Sebastian opened the gate before the boy grinning.

'With a great pleasure' Ciel answered tilting his head and crossed the doorstep.

Suddenly his light smile disappeared being replaced by a shock glance.

'What the hell?!' He yelled out feeling a rage burning inside him.

Just right in front of him the red figure was standing. Ciel knew exactly who was that tall red-haired man in crimson coat yet he had no idea what was he doing in the kitchen in his own home! The boy's eyes shined. The sign of the contract on his right one seemed to be pulsing with stifled fury.

'What is it, my love?' Sebastian went inside just to see the same scene. Grell Sutcliff, the Shinigami who killed Madam Red and was truly obsessed with Sebastian was standing in the middle of a big room. The older demon narrowed his eyes gritting his teeth.

'And what are you doing here, Grell?' He hissed clenching his fists.

'Oh, Sebas-chan!' The Shinigami turned around with a wide smile and pinky cheeks. 'I'm so glad to see you again! We haven't seen each other for such a long… wait a minute…' he frowned. 'What is that little brat doing here?' He pointed at Ciel. 'I thought you were dead.' Grell crossed his arms having an annoyed expression on his face.

The younger demon was shaking with fury and the kitchen was slowly becoming darker as the black feathers were flying all around him.

'You have to calm down, love' Sebastian said leaning his hand against Ciel's back. 'It's no use getting angry because of such a pathetic creature like him' he pointed at Shinigami feeling disgust. 'I asked you a question, Grell. You'd better not make me more pissed off.' He said to the red-haired man cooly.

'It's impossible!' Grell seemed not to be listening. 'I saw him being put into a grave by my own eyes! And I cannot feel his soul as well! He's supposed to be dead!'

In a blink of an eye Sebastian covered the distance between them and nailed him to the wall.

'Say it again and I'll take your pathetic life away, Shinigami' he whispered. The kitchen became freezing cold.

'Does it mean that you're daring me, Bessy?' Grell chuckled seductively.

Sebastian didn't bother to answer looking at Sutcliff with pure fury in the eyes.

'It's alright, Sebastian' Ciel came to the two regaining his self-control again. 'It appears that I'm completely alive' he smiled at Grell without any liking. His red eye shined. 'Shame for you, Sutcliff, I'm not a mere human anymore.' He closed his face to the Shinigami. 'What should we do with you?' He wondered smiling sadistically.

'It can't be!' Grell was truly shocked. 'Though, I must admit that you really benefited on being a demon. If it wasn't for your small size and so childish figure I could fall for you…' he wasn't able to finish as Sebastian growled dangerously pulling him away from Ciel.

'You're digging your own grave, Grell' he whispered. 'Stay away from my lover!'

'Lover?' Grell squealed piercingly.

'Well, yeah' Ciel chuckled maliciously. 'What is it, Sutcliff? Do you have any problems with it?'

Shinigami didn't answer being completely stunned.

'What are you doing in my house?' Ciel hissed narrowing his eyes. 'Answer at once!' He added when the Reaper didn't reply.

'Alright, alright, you really don't have to get angry that easily' Grell winced feeling pain in his back as he was pushed forcefully to the wall by Sebastian. 'I had a job around here and that is how I saw Bessy raising up this huge mansion a few days ago. So I came here today to meet with him as he finally was unchained of your annoying presence. But it turned out that you're here as well! What is even more shocking is the fact that now you're a demon yourself which should be impossible. There is no way to make a human into a demon!' He shook his head in disbelief.

'You acted really reckless coming here today, Sutcliff' the boy said raising his brow. 'You broke into the house of two demons. You won't have any chance of winning in fight with us.' He cracked his knuckles.

'No, please, don't hurt me!' The Shinigami squealed trying to free himself. 'I had no idea what the situation was like! Besides, no gentleman hits a woman!' He huddled.

Ciel laughed maliciously.

'You call yourself a woman?' He choked. 'How low have you fallen!' The boy touched Sebastian's shoulder. 'Kick him out of our home' he ordered.

'With pleasure' the demon smiled sarcastically and pulled Grell's arms heading for the exit.

'Is he really your lover?' The Reaper still couldn't believe. 'What is it about him that makes you want him instead of me? He's so mean and cheeky!'

'Even if I weren't in love with Ciel I would never fall for someone like you, Sutcliff' he snarled at the Shinigami. 'I could kill you but I don't crave any unnecessary attention from the Reapers' administrator so all I'll do will be a little harm on you' saying that Sebastian threw him away through the open door so that Grell crashed into a tree nearby.

The red-haired man whimpered in sudden pain.

'That was rude!' He yelled out in complaint.

'No more than sneaking into someone's house without a permission' Sebastian retorted brushing his gloves off. 'You'd better remember today's lesson, Grell' he hissed. 'You're not welcomed here by either my darling or me myself' saying that he shut the door leaving the Reaper lying under the tree still in shock.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Welcome everybody, here's your Easter present from me :3 The bad news is that its probably the last but one chapter. Currently, I don't have any plans on writing another Kuroshitsuji fanfiction - I am occupied with writing LxLight story (they are definitely my favourite yaoi couple ever!)

Anyway, enjoy ^^

* * *

'My deepest apologies, dear' Sebastian said coming into the kitchen where Ciel was sitting on a counter drowned in thoughts. 'I had no idea he'd been watching me that time I'd been preparing our home. I guess, I was too concentrated on making this place the best I could.' He touched the boy's arm. Sebastian knew how Ciel hated Grell for killing his beloved aunt.

'I'm hungry' that were the only words that came out of the boy's mouth.

'Certainly' Sebastian bowed. 'Wait just a minute until your breakfast is ready' he prepared banana pancakes with chocolate cream in a blink of an eye and put it on the table in front of Ciel.

'Here, my love. Please, enjoy your meal' he helped the boy to sit down on a chair and sat on the other one.

Ciel took a bite and then another but his face was blank. He frowned.

'Sebastian, what happened to your cooking?' He asked taking a glance at his demon. 'I cannot recognize any taste!'

Sebastian sighed deeply. 'That's because you're a demon, Ciel. We don't recognize humans' food tastes. It won't fulfill your appetite either, I'm afraid.'

'What?' Ciel shouted. 'And you're telling me that now? Then why did you prepare this for me having known that I wouldn't like it anyway?' He seemed to be quite pissed off.

'Because you told me to.' Sebastian simply replied.

'Oh, come on, Sebastian! That was foolish of you, really' Ciel rolled his eyes over. 'Then, what can fulfill my appetite eventually?'

'I dare to assume that you already know the answer to this question, love' the older demon took the boy's hand into his gloved ones. His eyes shined red as he licked his lips over.

'Does it mean that I must feed myself with a… soul?' Ciel's voice sounded shrilly.

'Yes indeed, my dear' Sebastian smiled widely.

'But you haven't eaten any soul since the day we made our contract! Aren't you starved to death then?' Ciel goggled his eyes in disbelief.

'I can manage, you don't need to be worried, love' he stroked the boy's hand gently. 'We don't need to eat to stay alive after all'

'Yet it must be highly unpleasant for you! I've been a demon for 2 days and I'm already sick of that horrible sucking in my stomach!' He winced.

'Perhaps we should go for a little hunting today, my dear' Sebastian grinned raising a brow. 'That would be a pleasure to show you how to devour one's soul… What do you think?' He looked at his lover awaiting a reply.

'Oh, well… I don't know if we really should do that…' the boy was hesitating. 'I don't know if I want to learn how to devour a soul, Sebastian. This all demonic stuff is a bit overwhelming, you know…' he pierced his sight to their clasped hands.

'We don't have to if you don't want it, love. I wanted to simply ease your hunger, that's all' Yet, Sebastian felt a light needle of disappointment.

Ciel didn't know what he ought to do. On the one hand he didn't want to be responsible for deprive anybody from their chance to get to the place some call 'heaven'. On the other hand he was terribly hungry and the possibility to fulfill his hunger was really tempting…

'I-I can't help it, Sebastian!' He hid his face in the slender hands with black nails. 'Let's do this' he whispered.

'You shouldn't feel guilty, my love' Sebastian bit the auricle of Ciel's ear. 'It's not a crime to fulfill one's needs, is it?'

'But someone is going to die…' Ciel shivered under Sebastian's touch.

'It's up to you, darling. I'm not going to force you to anything.' He assured sending him a calming look.

'Then, show me how a real demon devour his meal' Ciel stood up making his up his mind. 'The earlier, the better.'

'Of course' Sebastian chuckled. 'May I take your hand now?' He led his little demon outside the mansion. 'Follow me, my love. Let me present you how a proper demon should feast!' He disappeared in the wood.

'Hey, Sebastian! Wait for me!' Ciel started to run but didn't see his demon anywhere. 'It's not funny!' He shouted. 'Stop hiding in the shadows!'

Suddenly something black fell down on him from a grand beech. It appeared to be Sebastian who hung down from a big bench upside down with a wide grin. Ciel jumped up and whimpered.

'Goodness' he panted. 'Don't ever do this again, Sebastian! You scared me to death!' He touched his chest feeling speeding beating of his heart.

'You really should start using your senses properly, dear' he chuckled falling lightly on the undergrowth near to the boy. Ciel frowned feeling his cheeks burning and turning his sight away. That's a good advice, he thought.

'Would you like me to carry you, darling?' Sebastian asked squatting.

'Hell no' the boy withdrew a bit. 'I'm not a pathetic human anymore. I can handle myself.'

'As you wish' the older demon chuckled. 'But you don't mind holding hands, do you?' He asked reaching for Ciel's hand and clasping their fingers.

'I rather don't' he replied. 'But I want you to take off these gloves, Sebastian. You won't need them now.'

'Of course' he took them off with his teeth and hid them in a waistcoat's pocket. 'Is it alright now, love?'

'Perfectly alright.' The boy looked into his eyes. 'Let's go. I hate being hungry.'

* * *

'I can hear the rumor, Sebastian' Ciel said after some time they'd been walking through the forest. 'Does it mean that we're coming to a city?' He felt anxious a bit.

'Very well, love' Sebastian smiled. 'But we still have about a kilometer to pass'

'A kilometer?' Ciel was surprised. 'I need to get used to the demonic hearing.'

'You're doing well, dear. I'm very proud of you so far. But the most important lesson is still to be learned.' The older demon winked meaningfully.

Ciel swallowed with difficulties. His stomach rumbled. I need to do that, he thought wincing. I can't stand this horrible emptiness in my insides any longer!  
He hastened pulling away Sebastian's hand and letting his senses guide him. He breathed in the air deeply. Apart from the ubiquitous forest's smells he could smell a delicate scent of vanilla… The boy smiled following it quickly. His pupils went upright and the iris of his left eye turned intensively reddish. He felt a small prick on his mouth and widened his lips a bit realizing that his fangs had sharpened. His inner demon was hungry and no one could prevent him from devouring his meal.

'Have you any idea how incredible you seem while looking like that, dear?' He heard near his ear but didn't let himself distract his concentration. 'It is a very nice view to see you like that, my little demon…' Sebastian's voice dissolved among the shadows. Ciel knew that his lover was in his half-demonic, half-human form as well and it made him even more turned on. They almost reached the town and Ciel was going to make a huge jump on a balcony of a house nearby but suddenly felt Sebastian's strong arm stopping him.

'Let me go! I… want. I need!' he hissed feeling the overwhelming vanilla scent everywhere. It was driving him insane.

'I know, darling' Sebastian put his slender index finger on the boy's mouth to hush him. 'But let me show you how to do that' he smiled widely and his crimson eyes shined in the darkness. 'You see… feasting is not only devouring, Ciel. That is only the most pleasant part. But wouldn't it be more exciting to actually have a little hunting beforehand?' His grin turned to a more sadistic one. 'Why not feed ourselves with the humans' fear which makes the meal way better, my dear?'

Ciel widened his eyes hearing these words. He'd never seen this cruel side of Sebastian before and it scared him a bit though his suggestion was really tempting. He felt the arising excitement and his mouth smiled without his knowing.

'Why not indeed, _sweetheart_?' He presented his sharp teeth in a wide grin and licked his lips over.

'Then let's do it, love' Sebastian gave him a quick but passionate kiss bruising his delicate lips and they headed for a dark empty street. The sweet scent of vanilla was coming from far and behind. Ciel barely could hold himself back.

'Do you feel it, Sebastian?' He asked quietly breathing in the air.

'Oh, yes' the older demon smiled dangerously. 'This is going to be a sweet one.'

Soon they finally found a source of the scent. It was a young woman with a child in a baby carriage. The toddler was giving out this overwhelming smell.  
Ciel immediately stopped feeling his heart bumping in his chest way too strongly. Am I really going to take this child's soul away?, he was hesitating.

'What is it, love? Are you going to withdraw now?' Sebastian seemed disappointed a bit.

'Would you really kill this kid, Sebastian?' Ciel asked shivering with conflicting emotions.

'It is very clear now that you were once human, darling' Sebastian sighed holding back the irritation. 'You should have known by now that I do not care much about the human beings. The only one I've ever cared about was you.'

Ciel blushed hearing these nice words.

'We do not kill the kid.' He made up his mind. 'But it doesn't mean that we cannot play a cat and mouse game with that woman.' He pointed at the figure pushing the stroller.

'My, my' Sebastian chuckled. 'Killing a child is too much burden for you but killing its mother doesn't bother you… Are you ready to deprive that toddler of its parent? That is truly cruel of you, dear.' His eyes shined with excitement.

'Not really' Ciel revolted raising a brow. 'It's not the mother of this child.' He took a look at the vanishing woman. 'It's just a baby-sitter. A truly unlucky one to have met the two hungry demons…' he narrowed his eyes smiling lasciviously.

'And what will happen to the child, dear?' Sebastian was pressing.

'We'll simply deliver it to its home, that's all.' Ciel shrugged his arms. His stomach rambled again making an awful noise. The boy winced.

'Let's do this, Sebastian' his eyes were pulsing with passion.

'Yes, my lord…' the quiet growl resounded in the air causing all the living creatures to immobilize.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Hello again, dear readers! It took me ages to upload this but finally that day had come - the last chapter of this story is out ^^

I want to thank all the people who read (will read) this fanfiction and those who left their comments and "favorites". Nothing pleases me more than gaining your approval :3

* * *

Alicia was pulling the stroller with little Matthew who was supposed to be a noble man one day. Though it hadn't seemed so as far. The irritating brat was crying all the time and Alicia couldn't do anything to calm him down. She was nearly running to get to home as soon as possible. She didn't want to be seen with the noisy toddler by any of her friends. The streets were empty though. No human within her sight.

'Awkward' she mumbled shushing at the little boy in the baby carriage. It didn't help at all.

Suddenly she heard something behind her back. She turned around at once. Her blonde hair whirled around her face. She saw no one.

'You'd better stop reading horror books' she scolded herself turning again to the stroller. Then she froze, stunned.  
'What is going on?!' The push-chair with the little lord-to-be disappeared somewhere. 'No, no, no' she murmured grabbing her head. 'Mr and Mrs Lloyds will kill me!'

All of a sudden she felt a puff of cold air. She noticed a few black feathers hovering near her. A black crow sat down on a big maple next to her and croaked forbiddingly. Alicia jumped up screaming. She looked around. Although it was still quite early it seemed to be becoming unnaturally dark.

'I need to get out of here' she whimpered and started running.

Something was chasing her, she was completely sure of that. The woman had read way too many horror stories to deceive herself that it was only her imagination. She reached the closest house and knocked on the door feverishly.

'Hello? Is anybody there?' She shouted clobbering on the gate with her fists. She had no reply as if the house was empty. The same situation happened when she tried to enter another three mansions along the street. No one opened the door to let her in. She started panicking as the whirls of black feathers were flying all around her making her feel claustrophobic. She could hear the croaking again which seemed to be transforming into a horrifying laughter. That sobered her up and she ran into the forest hoping to hide somewhere in the bushes. Finally she stopped feeling exhausted and leaning her back against a tree. She was panting heavily.

Suddenly she heard a quiet laughter and felt a small hand on her shoulder. Alicia opened her eyes immediately.

'Has something happened, my lady?' A fragile boy whose hand was touching her arm asked.

'Thanks god, someone has found me…' she didn't finish and goggled her eyes seeing the boy's double-colored eyes. One of them was purple with a five-armed star in a circle on it and the second one was even more terrifying - it was glowing red and the pupil was unnaturally narrow. Like a snake, the woman thought feeling cold. Then she noticed the boy's sharp teeth…

She pulled him away and screaming she continued her escape. Her heart bumped painfully in her chest as she heard that terrible laugher again. It seemed to be resounding all around her.

Her legs seemed as if they were made of lead. She was steadily slowing down even though she was trying her best to keep the murderous pace. Suddenly she stumbled over a protruding root and fell down. Panting heavily, she tried to stand up again but saw a pair of beautiful little shoes on heels which must have cost a fortune in front of her face.

'I've got you' she heard a giggle above her. She backed quickly on bended knees and stood up with difficulties. Her lungs were burning and she felt dizzy and couldn't focus her sight on the horrifying boy's face. She turned around to run away but the boy somehow managed to back her a way. She squealed and turned again to take another path. Though the monster didn't let her go again. He was as fast as light. She couldn't even register his quick moves.

'No, please, let me go!' She yelled out. 'I-I've got a child… and a husband!' She begged. The boy chuckled unpleasantly.

'Haven't they taught you that it's really impolite to lie?' He was coming closer to her as she was backing. 'You don't have either a child or a husband.'

Alicia was trembling. This is the end, she thought. Her heart was nearly jumping out of her chest. She felt the tears assembling in her eyes.

'What do you want from me?' She screamed piercingly still hoping that someone might hear her.

The boy didn't reply but his grin widened. In a fracture of second he reached her and tightened his fragile hands on her neck. She chocked.

'Please, stop! I'm begging you!' She yelled heavily. The boy ignored her entirely shutting his terrible eyes and breathing in the air slowly.

'You were right, Sebastian' he said after a while. 'The smell of human's fear is incredible!' His smile was almost dreamy. The black feathers were flying around them.

Alicia squealed as she noticed a second chuckling black figure emerging from the shadows.

'You see, my love, I never tell lies' that voice was low and seductive but filled with cruelty. Alicia whimpered.

The boy suddenly moved his face closer to her so that she could feel his breath on her cheek. The woman shuddered in terrifying anticipation for the worst.

'P-please, d-don't k-kill me' she whispered hopelessly. The boy made a sad face.

'But the whole point is to kill you' his voice sounded playfully. 'I enjoy our little game very much' saying that he licked her face from her chin to the temple. Alicia shivered screaming and trying to free herself but the midget boy was holding her surprisingly strongly. 'Mmm… I love the taste of your terror' he growled.

'Please, s-stop that!' She tried again even though she knew that it would change nothing.

'Darling, you have to suck her soul in from her body' the second man with the same horribly red eyes whispered to the boy's ear.

'M-my s-soul?' She squeaked. 'What are you?'

The boy chuckled without any joy in his voice.

'I am your death' he whispered to her ear and put his lips closer to her.

Suddenly she felt a terrible pain in her chest. It soon spread out all over her body. She was screaming in agony and desperately fighting for the air but after a few seconds she finally gave up and drowned in the never-ending pain.

* * *

Ciel was really enjoying torturing his victim. And her fear smelled so wonderfully. He was becoming more and more hungry knowing that the meal was already awaiting him. He moved his lips closer to the lamenting woman ignoring her cries and sucked in the air roughly. His victim yelled out in agony. The demon felt a delicate scent of her soul but it disappeared as quickly as appeared. He frowned trying once again. Without a success though.

'You need to do it stronger, love' Sebastian sighed. Ciel was trying again and again but couldn't suck in the soul. It was escaping somehow every time he tried to swallow.

'Wait a minute, dear' Sebastian came forward to the woman. 'Let me help you a bit.' Ciel nodded quickly nearly losing his mind due to the boundless hunger.  
Sebastian took a deep breath finally ripping off a piece of the soul from the body. He quickly grabbed the boy's chin and joined their lips pushing that piece to insides of his cavity. Taken by surprise, Ciel automatically swallowed and suddenly he felt the euphoria.

'More!' He ordered when their lips disconnected.

Sebastian repeated the operation and fed Ciel by a kiss again. Each time their kisses were becoming more and more hot and passionate. Ciel could feel that the soul was finally filling his insides and the hunger disappeared.

He licked his lips and reached for Sebastian again kissing him deeply and forcing him to lay down on the ground. The dead corpse of Alicia fell down of a slope disappearing somewhere beyond bushes.

'This is the best way of feeding me ever, Sebastian' Ciel whispered near his demon's lips. 'Do it more often.'

Sebastian chuckled wrapping his arm around the boy's waist.

'I simply couldn't let you toiling over it all by yourself. I saw your tormenting.' He stroked the back of Ciel's head. 'You truly were hungry, my love. You ate her all!'

'What? Does it mean that you ate nothing?' The boy widened his eyes in shock.

'Indeed, dear. I let you ate the whole soul. I only felt the taste, nothing more.'

'But why? You're still starving then!' He grabbed Sebastian's cheeks and stroked them.

'When we were making our contract, I made a special vow. Do you know how it sounded?' Ciel shook his head. 'I swore that I would eat no soul before consuming that one of yours…'

'But you can't do that now!' The boy interrupted. 'I don't have a soul anymore!'

'Yet my vow is still current, darling.' Sebastian smiled lightly.

'But that means that you're going to starve forever!' Ciel felt awfully. Because of him Sebastian was sentenced to be suffering from hunger forever..

'It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you, my love' he whispered kissing the boy's neck. 'With you by my side, I can starve to the end of time and never complain about my fate...'

'I wonder if my could parents ever forgive me' the boy said. 'I am a demon and a soul taker now. I'm responsible for taking others' lives away… this is a big guilt, after all.'

'You are a demon, Ciel' Sebastian helped him to stand up and took his hand. 'That means that you won't ever die. You're going to live forever and so am I. Though, you can never enter through the heaven gates. You won't ever meet your parents again, my darling.'

'I know' the boy smiled surprising Sebastian. 'If it's with you, I can go to the ends of hell and come back. And I won't ever be afraid nor alone again.' He kissed Sebastian's cheek. 'This is what really matters now, my love. And I think I'll kinda enjoy my existence' his grin became a bit malicious.

'I will always protect you, my little demon…' Sebastian embraced him.

They went forward without looking back and having no regrets and the hell's gate closed behind them as they went into the flames.

_**~We're bound together 'till the very end, love. No one can ever split us apart.~**_

**THE END**


End file.
